Le frère de ma meilleure amie
by LoloSawyer
Summary: Depuis tout petit, Eren Jaeger est attiré par Levi Ackerman, le grand frère de sa meilleure amie. Il l'a toujours regardé secrètement. Aujourd'hui, il sort avec Mikasa, de peur de la blesser en lui disant la vérité. Mais ses sentiments refoulés envers Levi grandissent et bientôt, Eren veut plus que de simples regards volés. Levi devient son obsession...
1. Prologue

Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Quand j'étais un enfant, je trouvais ça normal de vouloir toujours être avec lui. Même si pour sa part, il ne m'a jamais montré un quelconque intérêt. A ses yeux, j'étais le morveux qui venait jouer avec sa petite sœur tandis qu'il les surveillait.

Neuf ans plus tard, je constate que le fait qu'il me considère toujours comme un enfant n'a pas changé. Ce que je regrette le plus dans le fait d'avoir grandir, c'est deux choses : la première, c'est que désormais je ne le vois que très rarement pour ne pas dire occasionnellement. La deuxième, de comprendre que l'attirance que j'ai toujours ressenti envers lui n'est pas du tout normal comme je le pensais jadis.

Je le regarde de la même façon que Mikasa, ma meilleure amie et sa sœur, me regarde maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce qui a changé entre nous pour qu'elle me regarde de cette manière-là mais je fais semblant de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle éprouve pour moi. J'agis comme un lâche, je le sais plus que quiconque. Mais je n'y peux rien. Parce que je sais que je n'aurais pas la force de lui dire non, pour ne pas la faire pleurer. Je déteste la voir pleurer. Mais la vérité lui ferait encore plus de mal. Et lui, me détesterait à coup sûr. C'est clair, je ne me vois pas lui dire que je suis attiré par son grand frère et qu'il n'y a que lui qui m'intéresse. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Alors comme d'habitude, je garde le silence sur mes sentiments envers Levi.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, alors voilà je suis une nouvelle! La preuve, j'ai galéré pour trouver comment poster un nouveau chapitre alors c'était sous mes yeux! x)**

**Je m'excuse pour cette attente, j'ai réécrit ce chapitre quatre fois, et oui quatre, parce que je n'étais jamais satisfaite! Je déteste le premier chapitre, c'est avec lui que j'ai le plus de mal! Aussi, j'ai fait corrigée ce chapitre mais si vous voyez des fautes, je m'en excuse, j'ai un peu de mal avec la conjugaison parfois. Mais je remercie ma correctrice du fond du cœur!**

**Je vous remercie aussi pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir, si vous savez! J'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre et si c'est le cas, je me rattraperais au prochain! **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

- Il paraît que tu as accepté de sortir avec Mikasa, dit Armin tout d'un coup.

J'ai failli recracher la gorgé de soda que je venais de boire.

Même si il avait prononcé cette phrase avec une expression désintéressé, le ton de sa voix prouvait le contraire. Pas de doute, il était temps de passer à l'interrogatoire.

On avait passé notre après-midi « Marathon des films d'horreurs » chez Armin. C'était notre journée spéciale qui n'avait lieu que les samedis. Armin détectait tout ce qui n'était pas logique dans ces films et moi j'attendais toujours l'instant où je sursauterais à cause d'un mec où d'un monstre surgi de nulle part, j'adorais ces passages, même si avoir son ami qui critiquait la logique des choses était assez énervant.

Je soupirais. J'avais espéré éviter ce sujet, certes tôt ou tard, il me serait tombé dessus mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait arrivé aussi rapidement. De plus, il m'a pris en traître, on était en train de regarder _Sinister_ que j'avais négocié avec Ymir en échange de service rendu et je n'avais aucune chance de fuir, il le savait ce sale manipulateur.

Assis sur son lit, il me regardait, attendant ma réponse alors que je cherchais un moyen de satisfaire sa curiosité sans déclencher une leçon de morale comme lui seul pouvait en faire. Après avoir tourné toutes les idées dans ma tête, j'ai fini par comprendre que quoique je dise, je n'aurais aucune chance d'y échapper. Autant y aller franco.

- Oui. Depuis la semaine dernière.

Bon, j'ai dit la vérité. Un bon point pour moi mais vu le regard dur que lancer Armin, j'ai tout de suite su que ça n'avait pas allégé ma peine. Les seuls fois où il avait ces yeux-là, c'était quand je le décevais où quand je l'énervais, au choix. Je pense que c'était les deux, aujourd'hui.

- Je comptais te le dire mais j'attendais le bon moment !

Aie. Je venais de faire une gaffe en essayant de m'en sortir avec ce petit mensonge.

- Le bon moment ? Normalement, on appelle son meilleur ami tout de suite après pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle, mais je peux envisager le fait que tu n'y ait pas pensé sur le moment. Cependant comme tu viens de le dire, tu sors avec elle depuis la semaine dernière, c'est-à-dire sept jours. Tu as donc été si occupé pendant sept jours d'affilés pour ne pas penser à me dire : « Ah en fait Armin ! Je sors avec Mikasa ! »

Sérieusement, il me fait plus peur que ma propre mère. Armin pouvait être un ange mais également un démon sans prévenir. Mais cette fois, c'était ma faute, je comprenais sa colère. Néanmoins, il attendait clairement de moi que je passe à table. Plus aucun moyen de reculer.

- Elle s'est confessée à moi alors qu'on rentrait des cours. Et j'ai dit oui quand elle m'a demandé de sortir avec elle.

Je revoyais le visage de Mikasa en relatant les faits. Elle qui était si stoïque avec toute forme de vie sur la planète, elle avait rougi, d'un rouge comme une tomate. J'ai gravé sa tête dans ma mémoire et je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier de sitôt.

Armin me regardait, impassible. Et puis finalement, il lâche d'un ton un peu sec :

- Sauf erreur de ma part, je pensais que tu n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, Eren. Qu'elle t'ai toujours vu comme plus qu'un ami, je le savais. Tout le monde le savait. Mais à moins que je n'aie loupé un épisode, tu as toujours dit que tu n'avais envisagé de la voir de cette façon.

- Armin…

- Alors pourquoi avoir dit oui ? Tu ne l'aimes pas alors nom de dieu, pourquoi as-tu dit oui ?

Cette discussion me gonflait même si je savais qu'il était dans son droit d'être en colère, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être irrité, j'avais hérité du caractère impulsif de ma mère. Surtout parce qu'il avait interrompu notre film, bon sang ! N'a-t-il donc aucun respect pour notre journée Marathon ?

- Bordel Armin ! Elle a fait ça, comme ça d'un coup ! J'ai… j'ai paniqué, je ne savais pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Elle m'a pris par surprise. Et…et ses mains, elles tremblaient. Jamais, au grand jamais, Mikasa n'a montré autre sentiment que l'indifférence, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mais ses mains tremblaient et moi j'étais planté là à réfléchir à ce que je devais faire.

Mes yeux se brouillèrent. La scène se rejouait intégralement dans ma tête. On était presque arrivés chez moi quand elle s'était arrêtée sur le trottoir. Je me suis arrêté à mon tour et quand j'ai vu cet air sur son visage, j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était ce sujet, cette conversation que je redoutais depuis des mois maintenant qui allait atterrir sur le tapis. Elle était enfin prête à attaquer, à avancer de manière qu'on ne pourrait plus jamais revenir en arrière.

Mikasa m'a dit trois petits mots. Ces trois petits mots là, si simples à prononcer mais tellement dur à dire vu l'importance capitale qu'ils avaient. Surtout pour une fille comme elle. Bien sûr que je savais qu'elle était amoureuse de moi. Moi, la personne la plus proche d'elle, ne pas le remarquer aurait relevé de la stupidité.

Sa façon de me regarder, de rougir, son hésitation à me toucher et parfois, j'avais l'impression fugace que chaque geste ou mot de ma part était vitale pour elle.

Aussi horrible que ça soit, à cet instant, une part de moi était soulagée. Soulagée que cette scène que je craignais pendant si longtemps, se fût enfin produite. Désormais, je n'aurais plus à vivre dans la peur que ça n'arrive étant donné que c'était arrivé. En prévision de ce moment, j'avais préparé des excuses, des discours, des phrases qui consisterait à le rejeter en douceur. Parce que je ne pouvais vraiment pas sortir avec elle. Ça aurait été aussi cruel pour elle que douloureux pour moi. J'ai ouvert ma bouche pour dire non mais à la place, le mot oui est sorti.

- C'est parce que tu paniquais que tu as dit oui ? a demandé un Armin incrédule.

- Je ne sais pas en fait.

A vrai dire, je mentais. Je savais très bien ce qu'il m'avait traversé l'esprit au moment où j'ai dit ce mot qui a terminé notre amitié pour laisser place à une relation amoureuse.

- Je ne voulais pas la voir pleurer. Je ne voulais pas lui briser le cœur.

On a beau dire de moi que je suis un mec insensible vu mon tempérament violent, il n'en reste pas moins que voir Mikasa pleurer est au-dessus de mes forces. Que ça soit par ma faute où celle d'un autre. En neuf ans de longue amitié avec elle, je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois. Quand sa mère est partie et l'a abandonnée avec son père et son frère. Elle a passé toute l'après-midi à pleurer dans mes bras et quand elle a eu fini, elle a promis de ne plus jamais pleurer. Déjà à l'époque, c'était une fille solide pour son âge, alors la voir comme ça m'avait bouleversé. Elle s'était promis de ne pas pleurer et moi je me suis promis de faire en sorte que cette promesse soit réalisable.

En lui disant non, je savais qu'elle allait pleurer. Oh pas devant moi mais chez elle, dans sa chambre enfermée dans le noir. Je le sais parce que c'était comme ça qu'elle avait agi à cause de sa mère. Rien que cette vision futuriste m'avait serré le cœur. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça.

La vérité était pire : je suis un putain d'égoïste qui ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer.

- Mais Eren, reprit Armin d'une petite voix. Ce n'est pas le plus gros problème…

Je ne savais que trop bien de quoi il voulait parler.

Levi.

Le grand frère de Mikasa et objet de mes désirs refoulés.

Être attiré par un mec, ça craint déjà pas mal dans une société tel qu'aujourd'hui. Mais être attiré par le grand frère de votre meilleure amie, amoureuse de vous, ça dépasse largement le domaine de pas de chance. C'est même carrément merdique.

Je n'ai jamais su l'expliquer. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire cette brutale attirance que j'avais pour lui. Quand il était dans la même pièce que moi, je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre que lui et j'avais envie de rire tellement j'étais heureux de sa présence. Quand j'étais chez Mikasa pour jouer avec elle quand nous étions encore enfants, j'inventais toujours des prétextes pour rester dormir la nuit, pour rester très tard, pour rester avec lui. C'était mal de profiter de l'hospitalité de mon amie et de son père mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher et je me trouvais toujours des excuses : comme le fait que j'étais un gosse et qu'il représentait un héros. A mes yeux, c'était de l'admiration. Je me mentais déjà à moi-même, ma carrière dans le mensonge était déjà lancée. Mais sincèrement, je trouvais ça normal.

Cependant, la réalité m'a frappé de plein fouet quand j'ai commencé à grandir et me rendre compte que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Levi. C'était le premier mot qui me venait à l'esprit quand je me réveillais et le dernier quand je me couchais. La première personne que j'allais réellement voir chez la famille Ackerman. La personne à qui je pensais le jour de la Saint Valentin (putain ce que je hais cette fête !). La première personne pour qui j'avais envie de paraître cool. Levi, Levi, Levi.

Le pire dans l'affaire, c'est qu'il ne m'a jamais laissé une raison d'espérer quoique ce soit le concernant. Il était froid, cynique, sarcastique et indifférent avec tout le monde et moi il ne traitait pas plus qu'un autre. Et puis c'était un hétéro. Un étrange hétéro à vrai dire. Je voyais rarement des filles avec lui, si j'en voyais d'ailleurs. J'avais lancé le sujet une fois avec Mikasa au collège, mine de rien, pour connaître la réponse à mes tourments. D'après elle, Levi a des aventures que quand il est sur les nerfs et ne se servait des femmes que pour soulager son stress et sa colère. Les gens normaux fument, cognent un mur, hurlent mais Levi était tout sauf normal. Et je ne l'étais clairement pas non plus.

Mais si je mets à penser totalement à Levi, là tout de suite, je n'arriverais plus à me concentrer sur notre sujet, tellement le simple fait de songer à lui me retournait la tête, hors j'avais besoin de mon cerveau et de ses capacités en ce moment.

- Oublie. Ça fait deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, ce n'est plus vraiment ma priorité.

Ouah, ça c'était mon plus gros mensonge. Moi-même, je n'arrivais pas à me croire. Et Armin, qui était le seul au courant de mon attirance pour lui, non plus si j'en croyais le regard suspicieux qu'il me lance. Mais apparemment, il décida de pas relever, sans doute parce qu'il avait compris que je ne voulais pas parler du sujet « Levi ».

J'en avais assez de cette discussion, je décidais donc de la terminer et de mettre un point final dessus.

- Écoute, je sais que je ne ressens pas de l'amour pour Mikasa, contrairement à elle. Je l'aime d'un amour fraternel, c'est une des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie alors je me suis dit « quel est le mal à lui donner ce qui pouvait la rendre heureuse » ? Je n'ai pas eu de relation avec une fille depuis mes huit ans et ça on sait tous que ça ne compte pas à cet âge-là. Sortir avec elle n'était pas une bonne décision mais c'est la mienne. Et j'assumerais jusqu'au bout Armin.

Il se tut pendant quelques secondes avant de me répondre, comme si il avait pesé le pour et le contre :

- Si tu es prêt à assumer ce qui va te tomber dessus, parce que soyons honnêtes Eren, ça finira par t'exploser à la figure tout ce merdier, il n'y aura aucune chance d'échapper à ce désastre, alors je tairais bien que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton choix mais je me tairais et je te soutiendrais.

Voilà pourquoi ce type était mon ami. Parce que malgré toutes les situations de merde dans lequel je me fourrais, il était toujours de mon côté, fidèle au poste. Prêt à mordre ou attaquer pour me défendre. Même si ce qu'il pensait de moi n'était pas fameux, je savais que je pourrais toujours compter sur lui.

J'étais si content que ça soit terminé que j'ai sauté du lit d'Armin, renversant au passage les boitiers des films d'horreur regardés dans l'après-midi. On n'aura même pas eu le temps de finir notre film en cours, ça sera à rattraper. Et avant, je m'assurerais qu'Armin ait un scotch sur la bouche, hors de question qu'il gâche de nouveau notre film !

- Je dois y aller, je mange chez Mikasa ce soir.

Une perspective qui ne m'enchantait guère.

- Ok.

Je remis mes baskets mais avant de sortir de sa chambre, une lumière clignote dans ma tête :

- En fait, qui t'as prévenu pour Mikasa et moi ? Si ce n'est pas moi, c'est elle ?

- Non, répond-t-il en secouant la tête. C'est Jean, je l'ai croisé hier soir. Mikasa venait de lui en parler.

Jean. Maudit soit ce mec à la con. Je savais qu'il avait un petit, que dis-je, un énorme faible pour Mikasa depuis le collège. Apprendre qu'elle sorte avec son pire ennemi a dû le faire péter un câble. Chose que me confirma Armin en m'offrant un sourire espiègle :

- Il est dévasté et furieux après toi. A ta place, j'éviterais de le croiser pendant quelques temps.

Je haussais les épaules. Ce n'était pas ce crétin qui me faisait peur. Il me faisait plus pitié pour être exacte, à toujours être derrière Mikasa comme un chien. Alors qu'elle, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait jamais eu conscience de son existence en tant qu'homme. Voire d'être humain.

Après avoir dévalé les escaliers, je hurlais un salut à Armin avant de sortir de sa maison. Je me mis aussitôt en route.

Une aubaine pour moi, Armin n'habitait qu'à dix minutes de chez mon amie, oups petite-amie, j'avais encore du mal à m'habituer à cette situation de couple.

Même si on était passé du statut ami au statut en couple, rien n'avait changé entre nous. On ne s'était même pas encore embrassés et rien que le fait d'y penser me donner des crampes à l'estomac. C'est horrible mais je n'avais pas du tout envie d'embrasser ma copine. Le seul truc de couple qu'on faisait, c'est de se tenir la main en allant et rentrant du lycée, ça et moi la raccompagnant jusqu'à chez elle, qui était assez loin de mon appartement. Bref, pas le grand frisson quoi.

Dehors, le soleil se couchait. Trost était une petite ville, aussi les quelques passants que je croisais, je les connaissais de vue. Si on avait un slogan pour cette ville, ce serait : Aucun secret entre nous ! Cette ville était si petite que garder un secret était quasi impossible : le seul moyen d'avoir une vie privée digne de ce nom était de garder tout pour soi et ne jamais rien révéler à personne. Cet aspect n'était pas attrayant mais avait un avantage : pas besoin de s'embêter à acheter le journal puisque les potins étaient gratuits et en direct par le biais des habitants de Trost, de vraies pies. Je m'étonnais que mon secret « Levi » le soit resté aussi longtemps mais j'avais une totale confiance en Armin, le seul au courant.

La direction pour aller chez Mikasa était innée pour mes pieds, c'était comme si ils marchaient sans avoir besoin que je dise où aller, ils le savaient très bien tout seuls. J'ai l'habitude d'y aller depuis si longtemps que le chemin pour s'y rendre n'avait plus de secret pour moi.

J'étais nerveux à cause de cette soirée, c'était le soir où je serais officiellement présenté comme le « petit-ami » à son père. En plus, Mikasa m'avait dit qu'il y aurait une surprise.

Va savoir, peut-être que son père préparait mon meurtre. Il m'avait toujours vu en tant que l'ami le plus vieux de sa fille, comment il allait agir avec moi désormais ? Certes, il n'avait pas le profil du père super strict concernant les fréquentations de sa fille mais le mot « petit-ami » pouvait changer beaucoup de choses, c'est ce que mon propre père me disait quand il parlait des filles et de leurs parents. Cette discussion aurait lieu au cas de mes prochaines et premières conquêtes. S'il savait que je craquais pour un mec, je crois que ça lui ferait un gros choc, parler de filles entre père et fils était son rêve. Un rêve que je ne pouvais pas briser ni réaliser non plus.

Je finis par apercevoir la maison de Mikasa, une petite maison d'un blanc fané munie d'un jardin que son père chérissait plus que sa vie. J'ai accéléré le pas, voulant en finir rapidement avec cette soirée. La prochaine fois, au diable la politesse, je dirais non. J'ai poussé le petit portillon sans sonner, après toutes ces années, nul besoin, et je me suis dirigé vers la porte d'entrée. J'ai frappé deux coups et j'ai attendu patiemment qu'on m'ouvre tout en observant la rue vraiment déserte. Mon souffle s'est alors bloqué dans ma gorge.

Je ne l'avais pas vu en passant mais devant chez Mikasa, mais il y avait une Mercedes noir comme la nuit. Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille pour l'avoir admiré quand j'étais plus petit. Les battements de mon cœur ont doublés, si fort que je les entendais clairement résonner dans mes oreilles. Baboum. Baboum. Baboum.

Oh non, pas ça. Pitié, je vous en prie, tout mais pas ça. Comme si le destin voulait me punir de ne pas avoir été honnête avec ma meilleure amie sur mes sentiments et m'envoyait la pire épreuve qui soit.

La porte s'est ouverte et j'ai sursauté comme un lapin pris au piège. Je me suis tourné vers la personne qui m'a ouvert, en tremblant.

C'était lui. Je veux dire, c'était vraiment lui. Après deux ans sans le voir, il était enfin là.

Levi.

Une fraction de seconde, j'avais envie de sauter par tout, de hurler, de rire, de pleurer de soulagement parce que je le retrouvais enfin. Jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que je sortais avec sa petite sœur et qu'il était là pour fêter l'événement. C'était ça, la surprise de Mikasa.

Levi a ses yeux plantés sur moi, le regard aussi froid que dans mes souvenirs avant de me saluer avec flegme comme lui seul c'est si bien le faire.

- Salut morveux.

_Putain de bordel de merde._


	3. Chapter 2

**Soooooo, vous allez vite vous rendre compte avec moi que je mets du temps à publier des nouveaux chapitres, désolé. Mais celui-ci avait été effacé par erreur et j'ai du entièrement le recommencer. Et comme je recommençais, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de réécrire certains passages dont je n'étais pas fière du tout. Mais bref! Voilà enfin ce cher chapitre 2, qui va vous plaire je l'espère. IL N'EST PAS CORRIGÉ alors désolé pour les fautes. Et merci pour vos reviews! Merci infiniment!**

* * *

Je n'avais aucun mot pour décrire l'état mental dans le quel j'étais. Une personne qui me regarderait d'un point de vue neutre, ne me connaissant pas, m'aurait décrit comme un type très bizarre, figé et avec un air idiot sur le visage, le genre de personne avec qui on ne serait pas quoi dire, par gêne. Moi, je me décrirais simplement comme un pur attardé. Et si Armin avait été là, lui aussi. Ainsi que Jean. Et Annie. Malheureusement pour moi, aucun n'était là et si la magie existait, j'aurais prié pour que n'importe lequel de ces trois-là soient ici, à la place de Levi. Parce que passer pour un demeuré auprès de la personne qui hante le plus vos pensées, c'était vraiment le pire. Mais la magie n'existe pas. Et la chance non plus.

Levi me regardait, les bras croisés. Il attendait une réponse de moi mais j'étais trop stupéfié (et pas dans le bon sens du terme) pour avoir l'intelligence de répondre, ne serait-ce qu'un petit « Bonsoir. » Vous avez déjà vécu le moment où vos neurones se déconnectent sous l'effet d'un événement trop choquant où trop soudain, ce moment où le cerveau a besoin de plusieurs secondes de trop, pour assimiler difficilement une information ? Et ben, c'était ce qui était en train de se passer. Pour moi, le concerné, c'était compréhensible, je savais ce qui se dérouler dans ma tête, mais pour Levi, je devais passé pour un gosse incapable de répondre à une simple formule de politesse. Je ne me faisais aucun souci de ce côté-là : Levi m'avait toujours pris pour un imbécile, et ce depuis l'enfance. Faut croire qu'il avait raison. J'essayais de toute mes forces de rallumer mon cerveau et réussit, par miracle, à enfin lui répondre :

- Salut.

Seigneur, merci de m'avoir donné le pouvoir de reprendre le contrôle de ce corps, ne m'obéissant plus. J'ai mis un petit temps pour répondre mais pas trop non plus. Mais apparemment, si parce que Levi m'offrit un regard à faire geler l'océan instantanément. Mon incompétence à parler l'avait agacé, on dirait. Je déglutis. _Rappelle-toi Eren, il est comme ça avec tout le monde, même si il te donne l'impression qu'il peut pas te supporter, c'est l'impression qu'il donne en général à tout être humain._ J'étais toujours sur le pas de la porte. Imaginez la situation : moi, me trémoussant comme un gamin ayant envie de faire pipi sur le palier, et lui en train de me regarder fixement, son bras appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte, n'amorçant aucun signe m'indiquant qu'il me laissait entrer. On pouvait pas faire pire comme situation. Surtout que j'essayais toujours de calmer mon cœur qui faisait la gigue en hurlant : _Il est là, il est là ! _Son regard me brûlait la ès mal à l'aise, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le dévorer du regard, avec pour bonne excuse que je n'avais rien à faire d'autre, vu que apparemment il n'était pas décidé à m'offrir l'hospitalité. Très mauvaise idée. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé ni pris de la taille mais rien son physique imposait suffisamment pour faire passer l'homme le plus gigantesque, petit à côté de Levi. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi gris, mais pas un gris terne, plutôt un gris magnifique, puissant, envoûtant, qui donnait à son regard le pouvoir de vous liquéfier sur place. Sa peau était toujours aussi pâle et ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi noir que le charbon mais ils paraissaient très doux au toucher, si seulement je pouvais m'en assurer mais je tenais trop à mes mains, le risque de les perdre me ramenait sur terre aussi sec. Levi était beau, terriblement et furieusement beau, à un point que ça me faisait presque mal de le regarder, surtout pour le cœur et ma raison. Il me faisait toujours autant d'effet qu'il y a deux ans et ce fait, me déprimait plus que jamais.

- Eren !

Ce fut comme une douche froide. C'était la voix de Mikasa qui venait de retentir derrière Levi et qui apparu à son tour. Triste retour à la réalité, où violent je dirais : Mikasa est désormais ma petite-amie et Levi, son frère. C'était la même histoire depuis toujours, seulement aujourd'hui, je sortais avec Mikasa, pas Levi. Je me mis une gifle mentalement : désormais, je ne pouvais me permettre de fantasmer sur Levi : c'était déjà très mal quand Mikasa n'était que mon amie mais là, penser à lui de cette manière, ça serait totalement ignoble et horrible envers elle, maintenant qu'elle était plus qu'une simple amie. Je ferma les yeux et les ouvrit à nouveau, en offrant le meilleure sourire que je pouvais à Mikasa :

- Salut !

- On n'attendait plus que toi. Levi, pousse-toi qui puisse passer.

Mikasa parlait toujours d'une voix indifférente à son frère mais petite, elle le considérait comme son héros, elle me l'avait confié. Secret que j'avais promis de garder sous menace de mort : même enfant, Mikasa était très efficace pour menacer les gens, en leur faisant peur. J'en avais fait souvent les frais, plus que quiconque.

Levi se décala, sans un mot et me laissa (enfin!) entré. Mais j'aurais préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas, j'avais très envie de rentrer chez moi, tout à coup. Après un dernier regard, adressé à nous deux, il disparu dans la salle, me laissant seul avec Mikasa dans le petit couloir et je lâchai mon souffle que je retenais depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle prit soudain la main, mais je ne sursauta pas : pour moi, ce genre de contact était normal avec une amie, même si elle ne pensait certainement pas à la même chose que moi. Il ne faisait pas très clair, mais j'arrivais à distinguer deux petites taches rouges sur ses joues.

- Papa était impatient de te voir. Il est très content pour nous.

Et elle rougit de plus belle. J'avais une envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Je n'étais pas encore habitué à la Mikasa fille, mais ça me donnait toujours plus envie de la câliner comme qu'un frère câline sa petite sœur tout mignonne de quatre ans qui lui a fait un dessin. Pas comme un garçon amoureux d'une fille. _Si seulement, je pouvais être attiré par toi de la même manière dont je suis attiré par ton frère..._

* * *

Trois fois dans ma vie, j'ai souhaité disparaître. La première, c'est quand j'avais sept ans et qu'on venait d'annoncer le décès de la sœur de ma mère, et que celle-ci avait pleuré pendant des semaines. Si il y a bien une chose que je hais par dessous-tout, c'est voir ma mère pleurer. J'étais bien trop habitué à son côté agressif et explosif pour la voir dans un tel état de vulnérabilité. La seconde fois où j'ai de nouveau éprouvé cette envie de disparaître, c'est quand Mikasa m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait. Et en cet instant précis, ce besoin de disparaître, se faisait sentir à nouveau.

J'étais à table dans le salon des Ackerman. Mikasa était assise à côté de moi. Son père était en face d'elle et Levi était juste en face de moi. Nous mangions en silence mais l'air était tendu. Mikasa était mal à l'aise, je le voyais car elle se trémoussait sous sa geste et toutes les cinq minutes, elle tripotait une mèche de ses cheveux, signe de nervosité chez devait être gênée parce que c'était un rendez de REPAEP : _Rencontre Entre Petit-Ami Et Parents _. Levi avait une expression indifférente, comme si ça lui importait peu d'être là. Quand à leur père, il semblait, comme d'habitude, dans son monde et mangeait joyeusement. Monsieur Ackerman avait toujours été à part, avec un esprit assez irresponsable et insouciant, c'était toujours Levi qui avait pris soin de s'occuper de la maison et de ses habitants. Et moi, j'étais très mal à l'aise parce que, petit un : j'étais pile en face d'objet de mes désirs et petit deux : ce même objet de fantasme ne m'avait pas lâché du regard depuis que j'étais là.

Il ne m'avait pas lâché quand j'étais entré dans le salon suivi de Mikasa, ni quand j'avais salué son père, ni quand nous avons discutés de tout et de rien avant de nous mettre à table. J'aimerais qu'il arrête de me regarde aussi intensément avant que mon cœur ne finisse par exploser. Comme quand il m'avait fixé sur pas de la porte, son regard me brûlait la peau. Je sentais que mes joues étaient rouges mais j'espérais qu'on attribue ça à cause de cette REPAEP et non à cause de l'enfant aîné de la famille. Mon dieu, s'il vous plaît, faites qu'il arrête avec ce regard ! Je me détestais en ce moment : parce que malgré que ma petite-amie était à côté de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureux de sentir que l'attention de son frère était focalisé sur moi. Plutôt malsain, non ? Mais je sais que je donnerais tout pour qu'il continue à me regarder.

Une surprise. Une putain de surprise. Plus j'y repense, plus je me trouve stupide pour ne pas avoir deviné qu'il serait la surprise. Rien de plus normal que de présenter son petit-ami à son père et son grand frère, non ? Levi est très rarement ici. Il habite à l'autre bout de la ville et son travail, prends quatre-vingts dix pourcents de sa vie, les dix restant étaient consacrés à sa , il était quasiment jamais présent dans la maison familiale. Mais je l'aurais croisé tôt ou tard, au vu de mon nouveau statut. Je suis vraiment un crétin, comment j'ai oublié cette éventualité ? Il y a un silence et je ne pouvais pas empêcher ma tête d'imaginer les pires scénarios catastrophes : _Il sait. Il sait que je fantasme sur lui et que j'aime pas sa sœur. Il va se dire que je me sers d'elle pour me rapprocher de lui. Il va me tuer. _Okay, je dois exagérais mais comment ne pas être paranoïaque quand on pose sur vous un regard aussi intense et meurtrier ?_ Relax. Il te regarde juste parce que malgré son indifférence, il aime sa sœur, et il veut pas qu'elle souffre. Et à ses yeux, tu représentes une possible source de souffrance. _Levi m'avait tellement gardé quand j'étais petit et j'avais suffisamment passer du temps dans cette maison, avec lui, pour savoir comment il fonctionne.

Par miracle, c'est son père qui brise enfin ce silence gênant, mais hélas, en abordant _the_ question que je redoutais tant mais que j'attendais le plus :

- Alors, depuis quand vous avez décidés de sortir ensembles tous les deux ? Non, en fait, depuis quand êtes-vous tombés amoureux de l'un et l'autre ? Parce que vous avez grandis ensembles, et je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon deuxième fils, Eren, alors excusez-moi si ça me fait un peu bizarre.

Je ne trouve pas ça bizarre, Monsieur Ackerman. Parce que je pense exactement la même chose. Vu que Mikasa avait clairement décidé de jouer aux timides , j'ai décidé de prendre la parole :

- Je vous comprends Monsieur. Juste qu'au collège, je pensais comme vous mais au début de la quatrième, j'ai commencé à voir Mikasa différemment, pas comme une sœur mais comme une fille. Au début, j'ai juste commencé à remarquer plusieurs choses chez elle qui m'ont fait craquer, comme le fait que quand elle est stressée ou nerveuse, elle tripote une de ses mèches de cheveux, mais toujours du côté droit. Elle mordille sa lèvre quand elle a envie de pleurer où qu'elle se retient. Mais elle mord l'intérieur de sa joue gauche quand elle est en colère. Et même si parfois elle semble ne s'intéresser à aucune autre forme de vie que vous deux, elle est toujours la première à demander des nouvelles quand l'un de nos amis est malades, à aller les voir et à s'investir sérieusement quand on décide d'organiser une surprise pour l'un d'eux. J'ai remarqué toutes ces choses et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle au fur et à mesure que je la regardais toujours plus pour découvrir d'autres choses sur elle.

Deux constatations vis-à-vis de moi-même : j'étais un excellent acteur et j'étais le pire des monstres. Je n'avais pas menti sur toute la ligne. Ces petites choses chez elle étaient vraies et me font craquer mais pas au point de tomber amoureux d'elle. Ça me fait juste ressentir un profond amour amical pour elle. Et me servir de ça pour répondre à la question de son père, c'était abject. Plus le temps passait et plus, je m'embourbais dans mes mensonges. Mais il était beaucoup trop tard pour reculer.

Mikasa était rouge comme une tomate maintenant. Elle a serré ma main encore plus fort et a entrelacé nos doigts et rien que pour la voir aussi contente, pendant un instant, je ne regrettais pas du tout ma décision. J'ai relevé les yeux et son père nous regardait avec un sourire tendre, du style : _qu'ils sont mignons. _Par contre, Levi avait toujours la même expression : indifférent mais d'une certaine façon, très attentif. Et mon discours ne semblait pas l'avoir convaincu. Ça sera lui, le plus difficile à tromper sans aucun doute.

- Ah, vous savez vous deux, j'ai toujours dit que le lien qui vous liait était magnifique. Et je suis content de voir que ce lien s'est transformé en un sentiment beaucoup plus fort : un amour pur et sincère.

Sincère. Comme si pour me punir, une force inconnu lui avait fait prononcé le mot qui était l'exact opposé de notre relation. Je pâlis mais ne dis rien. Je n'étais plus mal à l'aise, maintenant j'étais mort de honte. Mais je trouva la force de sourire à son père quand sa voix retentit pour la deuxième fois de la soirée :

- Sincère, hein ?

_Omyfuckinggod. _En plus d'être magnifique, serait-il télépathe ? Non, si c'était le cas, je serais déjà dans un sac mortuaire en route pour la morgue, rien que pour toutes les pensées que j'ai eu à son égard. Il nous regarde, sa sœur et moi, et je suis un peu déçu de voir que je ne suis plus le seul à qui il prête le plus d'attention. Dans son regard, il avait une lueur de moquerie, mais est-ce par rapport à mes véritables sentiments -qu'il aurait décrypté par miracle – où par rapport aux propos de son père ?

- Papa, tu es vraiment trop... je n'arrive même pas à trouver le mot pour décrire ton discours digne de cette salope de Barbie.

- Levi, comment oses-tu te moquer de ton père ?!

Ouf, ça concernait son père. Mais un pressentiment me disait que ce n'était pas le cas. Avec Mikasa, nous regardons son père et Levi se chamailler, ce qui était comique. Le père des Ackermans semblait vraiment outré tandis que Levi avait l'air de s'en foutre totalement. Ce qui était probablement vrai. Son père criait toujours quand le regard de Levi croisa le mien. Et ne me lâcha plus de nouveau. Et merde. _Seigneur, faites que je reparte vivant de cette maison._

* * *

Bon. Je dois me ressaisir.

En ce moment, j'étais dans la salle de bain, prétextant que je voulais me rafraîchir un peu, soi-disant parce que j'avais un peu trop chaud. Sérieusement, j'enchaîne mensonge sur mensonge, ça devient trop facile et ça me dégoûte à chaque seconde qui passe. Mais j'avais vraiment très chaud. Levi avait continué à me fixer pendant tout le repas, qui avait été le plus intense et intimidant repas depuis très très longtemps. Depuis mon enfance en fait. Les pires mais les plus belles minutes de ma vie depuis un bail s'étaient déroulés ce soir. Belles parce que j'étais comme au paradis, j'étais euphorique de le sentir à moins d'un mètre de moi. Pires, parce que mon corps ne semblait réagir qu'à lui, j'étais détendu, serein de le sentir à proximité alors que _ma petite-amie,_ était à côté de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il cloche chez moi ? Hein ? Parce que de mon point de vue, je suis un être humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. J'ai deux parents encore mariés, un chien, des amis, une maison, je suis pas riche mais je suis pas pauvre non plus. Je déteste me lever le matin, je hais le métro, j'ai des mauvaises notes à l'école, je me bagarre avec Jean de temps en temps, et je me dispute avec mes parents sur ma vie comme tout adolescent normalement constitué. Donc, hormis le fait que je suis attiré par le frère de ma meilleure amie, je n'ai rien de vraiment exceptionnel.

Suite à la pire des question, le père de Mikasa avait continué à me bombardé de questions les unes après les autres. Une véritable invasion, dès que je répondais à une question, une autre m'attaquait aussi sec ! Heureusement, j'avais prévu le coup : j'avais révisé et préparé ce dîner encore mieux qu'un contrôle de maths. Et à ma plus grande honte, je mérite vraiment un oscar du meilleur acteur amoureux. Mikasa était intervenue de temps en temps mais Levi n'avait pas grandement participé. Il avait juste passé la plupart de son temps à mâcher et ajouté une remarque acerbe à sa sœur qui lui répondait tout aussi acerbe. On avait l'impression que participer à ce repas l'ennuyait. Et moi, j'étais là, m'accrochant à la table parce que je mourrais d'envie de me jeter dans les bras de Levi et le sentir me serrer contre lui. _Note à moi-même : penser à me faire soigner d'urgence. _J'avais sincèrement espéré que tout ce temps sans le voir avait fait disparaître les sentiments que j'éprouvais mais de toute évidence, ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Au contraire, je me sentais plus attiré vers lui que jamais, et je pense que le nouveau goût de l'interdit y était pour quelque chose. Je devais faire un effort considérable pour me rappeler qu'il n'y avait pas que Levi et moi à cette table, qu'il y avait son père et sa sœur, qui était ma petite-amie _bon sang ! _

Bon, je devais sortir, il ne reste plus que le dessert. Je l'avale et je me sauve aussi sec, pour rentrer chez moi au plus vie, afin de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et de me maudire. Je souffla un bon coup avant de sortir la porte... et de me retrouver face à Levi. Je fis un bond en arrière, sous la surprise.

- AAH... Levi ! Ah désolé tu veux entré ?

Je me décale pour le laisser passer, et il entre sans un mot. Il me frôla et rien que ce petit truc de _rien du tout_, m'électrisa mon corps. _Putain d'hormones adolescentes incapable de désirer une personne plus accessible à ma portée !_ Il ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais je voulais l'attendre avant de redescendre. Je le bouffais littéralement du regard, à faire rougir certaines personnes mais mon cœur semblait être devenu sourd aux ordres de mon cerveau, totalement impuissant. Il se lavait les mains et sans relever les yeux, il dit d'une voix impassible :

- Oi, t'attends quoi pour partir ? Tu me prends pour un gamin de quatre ans qu'il faut surveiller où quoi ?

Je sursaute : même si il est impassible, derrière je sens un ton glacial, et ça me fit reculer de deux pas.

- Dé... désolé.

Je descendis aussitôt après mes pitoyables excuses, pressé de m'éloigner le plus possible. Je dois vraiment me rappeler que Levi est le frère de ma meilleure amie, _petite-amie _et qu'il me voie toujours comme le petit morveux qui venait le soûler quand il était plus jeune. Je crois même que, comme Mikasa envers Jean, il me considère même pas comme un être humain, plutôt comme une punaise. Et ça ne devrait pas _du tout _m'affecter !_ C'est à ta petit-amie que tu dois plaire, pas à son frère, Eren !_

En bas, Mikasa et son père avaient fini de débarrasser la table et mettaient les desserts : des religieuses aux chocolat. Son père m'offre un un petit sourire :

- Navré mais je n'avais pas le temps de préparer un dessert comme il se doit alors je suis passé à une petite boulangerie pour acheter ces petites pâtisseries.

- Ce n'est pas grave, du moment qu'il y a du chocolat, vous pouvez me faire manger n'importe quoi !

- Ha, tu aimes toujours autant le chocolat, à ce que je vois. Tu sais que quand, tu étais petit, j'achetais toujours des gâteaux au chocolats exprès pour toi quand tu venais ? Mes deux enfants détestent ça depuis leur naissance.

- Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent ! Répondis-je en adressant un clin d'oeil à Mikasa.

- Entièrement d'accord avec toi, mon petit Eren !

_Mon petit Eren._ Je ne crois pas me rappeler une seule fois qu'il m'ait appeler autrement depuis que je l'ai rencontré. A l'instant où je me suis présenté devant lui sous le nom d'Eren à quatre ans, il avait tout de suite répondu en disant : _Mon petit Eren_, me condamnant à ce nom pour les douze années qui ont suivies. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce surnom m'était resté au fil des années en grandissant et je n'aimerais pas que cela cesse. C'était comme un pilier de mon enfance, et ça me ferait très bizarre qu'il commence à appeler Eren sans le _Mon petit_. Ça serait comme avoir le Shawn sans le Gus dans la série _Psych : enquêteur malgré lui. _

J'entendis Levi redescendre et je me précipita à ma place sans regarder derrière moi. Mikasa vint s'installer à côté de moi sans poser de questions. Elle n'était vraiment pas dans son état normale : parce que n'importe qui, qui me connaît bien, saurait qu'un truc cloche dans mon comportement ce soir. Armin l'aurait déjà deviné, lui. Non si Armin avait été là, il m'aurait pas lâché avec son regard allant de Levi à moi, en pensant très fort : _Tu vois, Eren ? Les conséquences._ Ce à quoi j'aurais répondu par un regard promettant milles tortures si il n'arrêtait pas. Sous la table, Mikasa me prend la main et une fois de plus, son comportement inhabituel me saisit. Je commencé à connaître une nouvelle facette de Mikasa, la facette fille, même si je trouvais ça mignon, je n'aimais pas ça du tout.J'avais envie de vomir et de lâcher sa main comme si elle me brûlait. Notre nouvelle relation faisait apparaître ce côté-là chez elle et à chaque seconde, mon mensonge, quand il serait découvert (Armin avait raison sur ce point-là), risquait de la blesser toujours plus. Mais je me contrôla et lui laissa ma main en réprimant cette envie de vomir. J'espérais que mon visage ne trahirait pas mon état intérieur : en train de débattre violemment entre ce qui était bien et ce qui était mal. Le Bien parce que je rendais Mikasa heureuse en acceptant le rôle qu'elle voulait obtenir de moi et le Mal parce que je lui mentais sur toute la ligne depuis le départ. Et soudain, j'eus une violente envie inouïe de m'enfuir . De quitter la table, quitter les Ackerman, quitter cette maison et courir jusqu'à chez moi, sans me retourner pour fuir ce dîner qui me rendait malade de minute en minute.

Levi et son père revirent à table, l'un avec les cuillères et l'autre les mains vides. Je me retenais avec une certaine maîtrise pour ne pas engloutir la religieuse au chocolat et hurler « Bye-Bye ! ». Je n'allais pas passer pour un porc mal-élevé : ma mère me ferait la peau si elle l'apprenait. On commença à manger en silence de nouveau quand Mikasa ouvrit la bouche la première :

- En fait Levi, tu prends la chambre d'ami ce soir ?

- Évidemment, tu crois quand même pas que je vais dormir comme un chien sur le canapé ?

Attendez. Quoi ?

- Je ne voyais pas où était le mal si ça aurait été le cas mais papa m'a dit que ça ne serait pas très correct vis-à-vis de toi.

- Papa, je suis ravi de voir tu inculque les valeurs de la politesse et du respect à ta fille.

Une minute. Levi, rester ? Lui, pas partir ?

- Tu connais ta sœur, Levi. De toute manière, tu es pareil qu'elle, parfois, j'ai l'impression de voir deux jumeaux.

- Je ne savais pas que je ressemblais à une fille avec la délicatesse d'un buffle.

- J'ignorais également que je ressemblais à un mec avec la sensibilité d'un iceberg.

Oh, oh. Monsieur Ackerman et moi, nous nous regardions, paniqués de voir débarquer une bagarre Levi-Mikasa, ce qui était très effrayant : c'était comme voir Godzilla affronter King-Kong. Petit, ça me faisait toujours peur de voir ces deux-là se disputer, Levi pouvait être très méchant, et l'être avec une gamine de six ans, ne le dérangeait pas. Mais Mikasa, petite pour son âge, savait très bien répliquer et n'avait pas du tout peur de son frère, contrairement à moi. J'avais vu nombreuses de batailles Levi-Mikasa, sanglantes et je ne voulais pas du tout voir ce spectacle flippant ce soir. J'intervins précipitamment :

- Euh Levi, tu vas rester ce soir alors?

Essayez de trouver mieux alors que la troisième guerre mondiale menace d'éclater dans un petit salon. Il me regarda comme si j'étais le pire des abrutis et à ses yeux je l'étais probablement, avant de me répondre :

- Oui. Brillante déduction, Jaeger. Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis la puce à l'oreille ? Le fait que Mikasa est demandé si je prenais la chambre d'ami où le fait que j'ai confirmé ? Tu es toujours aussi intelligent, c'est rassurant.

Je rougis tandis que son père intervint à son tour :

- Levi !

- Quoi ?

- Sois plus gentil, tu veux ?!

Levi ne répliqua pas, il n'oserait jamais face à son père, qui devait être la personne qu'il respectait le plus au monde mais sa bouche émit un bruit agacé. Je rebondis aussitôt, ne voulant pas gâcher l'ambiance, qui n'était pas déjà au beau fixe :

- Je veux dire. Tu habites loin alors, ça va pas te gêner par rapport à ton boulot de passer la nuit ici ?

Je voyais bien qu'il allait me sortir une autre remarque sarcastique (sa spécialité) mais finalement, opta pour une réponse plus poli, écoutant les sages conseils de son père.

- Je travaille pas demain, ni le jours d'après. Je me suis pris trois jours pour le passer ici et me détendre un peu. L'atmosphère de mon boulot m'étouffe, j'ai l'impression d'être une sardine enfermé dans une boîte. J'avais besoin d'air.

Tout ce que je savais à propos de son travail, c'est qu'il bossait dans les bureaux. J'avais jamais osé demander plus de détails, je voulais pas qu'on me trouve trop curieux à son sujet. Mais je me serais foutu un coup pour l'étrange sentiment de joie que je ressenti après sa réponse : il m'avait parlé pas trop méchamment ,sans sarcasme et directement pour la première fois depuis la soirée. En plus, il avait été suffisamment à l'aise pour me raconter comment il se sentait au boulot. J'étais juste heureux parce qu'il m'avait parlé comme ça, je me conduisais avec lui de la même façon que Mikasa se conduisait avec moi : une fille timide et contente au moindre signe encourageant de celui qui fait battre son cœur.

Je hocha simplement de la tête en guise de réponse et ré-attaqua mon dessert en silence et en espérant que personne ne remarquait à quel vitesse, j'engloutissais ma religieuse au chocolat, sans prendre la peine de la savourer. Monsieur Ackerman reprit le contrôle de la discussion mais je n'écoutais pas réellement, j'étais trop profondément perdue dans mes pensées, à essayer de me refaire une raison et de calmer mon cœur qui ne me trahissait que trop. Quand Mikasa se leva pour débarrasser à nouveau, j'eus l'impression qu'on sonnait une cloche au lointain : celle de la remise en liberté.

Tout à coup, je n'arrêtais pas de jeter des coups d'oeil vers la sortie, désireux de disparaître au plus vite, je sentais la fin de la torture, je la frôlais du bout des doigts. Néanmoins, j'attendis patiemment qu'on finisse d'enlever les petites assiettes à desserts, de nettoyer la table et de remettre le vase avec les fleurs artificielles dessus. Quand il fut poser : un violent frisson m'envahit : _ça y est. Ça veut dire que c'est vraiment fini, je peux m'en aller. Maintenant !_A l'extérieur, je devais ressembler à un lapin, prêt à déguerpir, à l'affût du moindre bruit signant mon arrêt de mort.

Comme si Mikasa pouvait elle aussi lire dans mes pensées, elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda silencieusement avant de dire :

- Tu devrais rentrer Eren. Ta mère nous avait dit pas trop tard.

Je la regardais, surpris. C'était un demi-mensonge : certes, ma mère m'avait effectivement dit de ne pas traîner mais elle ne l'avait jamais dit en présence de Mikasa. Mon regard se fit interrogateur : je me demandais pourquoi elle mentait, ce n'était pas très important en soit mais étrangement pour moi, ça l'était. Elle s'approcha pas de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille :

- Tu es mal à l'aise. Je l'ai vu depuis que tu es arrivé.

Je me figeais.

- Moi aussi, je le suis à cause de ce dîner. Excuse-moi Eren, c'était peut-être un peu rapide pour te présenter comme petit-ami à mon père.

Je déglutis difficilement, serrant mes poings avec fureur contre moi-même. Mikasa avait toujours su lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Sauf quand ça concernait mes sentiments envers elle. Elle pensait que j'étais mal à l'aise à cause de son père. A cause de ce dîner. Je respira un bon coup avant de prendre Mikasa dans mes bras, de la serrer contre moi et d'enfouir mon visage dans son cou. Je la sentais trembler contre moi mais elle se détendit et se laissa faire. Je respirais l'odeur de ses cheveux, une odeur de pêche, la même depuis notre enfance, qui me réconforta. _Oh , Mikasa_. Si seulement, tu savais l'ignoble vérité : elle me brûlait la gorge, menaçant de surgir et d'éclater mais pour la pire des raisons, je la repoussais.

Un autre jour, dans un autre monde dans lequel je ne ressentirais pas ça envers Levi, j'aurais eu le courage d'avouer la vérité à mon amie. De lui dire que jamais, je ne la verrais plus que ça, _une amie_.

Que je ne pouvais pas sortir avec elle parce que l'embrasser serait comme embrasser ma sœur. Qu'il valait mieux pour nous deux, que notre relation reste tel qu'elle l'était : clair et magnifique. Mais amical. Purement amical. Mais on était dans le vrai monde. C'était le mien et celui de Mikasa et je m'en voulais de lui en offrir un si malhonnête et sombre.

Elle et moi, nous restâmes comme ça, enlacés pendant au moins dix minutes avant que je ne lâche, et elle me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je savais qu'elle avait envie que je l'embrasse, ça sautait aux yeux mais il était hors de question que je le fasse tout de suite : d'abord parce que je n'étais pas mentalement préparé à l'embrasser et ensuite, parce que son père et son frère se trouvait dans la même pièce que nous, avec nous. Mais surtout, si on devait vraiment avoir notre premier baiser, autant qu'il soit magique et non à la va-vite dans un petit salon sous les regards indiscrets et surtout aux yeux de l'objet secret de mes fantasmes. Je leur jetai un coup d'œil : Monsieur Ackerman me lança un clin d'œil mais je devinais une certaine inquiétude dans son regard et Levi me fixait mais je ne saurais jamais dire ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux à ce moment-là. Je détournais les yeux rapidement, supporter son regard trop intense pour mon pauvre cœur, qui était déjà salement amoché.

Je me tourna vers Levi, cœur battant. Il était appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés de nouveau. Une fois de plus, sa beauté me saisit à la gorge. Il était pour moi, l'un des êtres les plus magnifique sur cette terre. Avec une force incroyable, je réussis à lui dire :

- Salut Levi . A bientôt, j'espère !

Omondieu. Est-ce que le « j'espère » n'était pas un peu trop ? Je ne pris pas le temps pour observer la réaction de Levi, je me dirigea vers Mikasa et lui planta un baiser sur la joue.

- Je t'appelle demain.

S'appeler était notre habitude ce n'était pas une nouveauté de couple et ça me soulageait plus que ça n'aurait dû.

Mikasa me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle m'ouvrit et quand je sentis le vent me fouettait le visage, je retenais du justesse un cri de joie, d'être enfin libéré. Je cria un dernier au revoir assez fort pour les deux personnes restées à l'intérieur et m'engagea dans la petite allée de terre du jardin de Monsieur Ackerman. J'ordonnais à mes pieds de garder leur calme et de ne pas partir en courant. J'atteins enfin le portail, en hurlant dans ma tête : LIBRE ! LIBRE ! LIBRE !

- Attends Eren.

LIBR- attends quoi ?

Je me retourna et manqua de tomber à la renverse quand je vis Levi se diriger droit sur moi, ses clés de voitures dans sa main droite.

- Je vais te ramener.

Au risque de me répéter : attends QUOI ?

- Comme ça, ta mère gueulera pas. Et puis ma sœur n'aura pas à s'imaginer les pires scénarios possible te concernant. Et elle me cassera pas les pieds.

Il se passa devant moi, sans un regard, tandis que mon cerveau était de nouveau parti se retrancher en sécurité, hors d'atteinte, pour accepter cette nouvelle information. Cependant, ayant retenu la leçon précédente et ne voulant pas passer encore plus comme un débile à ses yeux, j'ai vite repris mes esprits.

Mon cœur cognait si fort et mes mains tremblaient tandis que je regardais Levi s'installer dans sa voiture. Je suis restais planté là, indécis. A l'intérieur de moi, tout hurlait alerte rouge et j'étais en pleine angoisse de savoir que je serais quelques minutes, seul, avec Levi dans sa voiture, avec aucune autre personne autour. Je ne voulais pas monter dans cette voiture, avec lui. Le fait de voir où d'être avec Levi était dangereux pour ma santé mentale, déjà au bord de la destruction. Si je montais avec lui, je retomberais dans le même merdier : je ne pourrais plus du tout me passer de Levi, je redeviendrais accro à lui, comme un drogué accro à sa drogue. Je ne voulais pas redevenir dépendant de Levi. Ce soir, je pensais juste le revoir le temps d'un dîner et qu'il allait de nouveau disparaître de ma vie, tout redeviendrait à la normal et j'essayerais de m'habituer à ma relation avec Mikasa, je l'aimais juste comme un ami, mais je l'aimais quand même. De plus, il y avait eu son père et sa sœur : je n'avais pas été réellement seul avec lui.

Mais déjà, savoir qu'il resterait pendant trois jours m'était difficile : j'allais devoir me faire violence pour tenir éloigné de chez Mikasa. Si je montais dans cette voiture, passer juste quelques minutes en tête à tête avec lui, me serait fatal. Je voudrais recommencer à le voir. A lui parler. A passer la moindre seconde de mon temps libre avec lui, comme avant. Mais avant, j'étais un gosse j'avais des excuses pour le coller : quelqu'un devait bien surveiller un enfant, pourquoi pas le grand frère de son amie ?

Je savais que je ne devais en aucun cas monter dans cette fichue voiture. Mais quel autre choix j'avais ? Je me tourna vers Mikasa, toujours en train de m'observer depuis la porte d'entrée. Elle me fit un petit sourire rassurant. Peine perdue. J'étais foutu. Un coup de klaxon me fit sursauter. Levi s'impatientait :

- Bouge ton cul, gamin ! J'ai pas que ça à foutre !

Mes pieds se mirent à bouger d'eux-même et je me précipita à la voiture, sans me retourner vers Mikasa. Alors que je montais à bord du côté du passager, j'essayais de restreindre le Eren addictif à Levi, qui dansait comme un fou à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec lui. Je ferma la portière, boucla ma ceinture et mon conducteur démarra en trombe. La maison des Ackerman fut vite loin derrière nous, laissant Mikasa et mes mensonges. J'étais seul avec Levi.


	4. Chapter 3

**Yooo!**

**Sooo, un très court chapitre, je suis navrée mais le prochain sera beaucoup plus long, rassurez-vous. Il va même vous gaver avec sa longueur! xD Concrètement, la suite de la scène en voiture entre Levi et Eren dans ce chapitre! ;) En espérant que cette histoire continue à vous plaire! Et merci pour toutes vos reviews! :3 **

**P.S: Pardonnez les fautes de frappes, si il y a!**

* * *

Ma maison n'était qu'à une demi-heure à pieds et quinze minutes en voiture. Mais ces quinze petites minutes furent les plus intenses de ma vie depuis fort longtemps. Quiconque aurait été témoin de ce spectacle aurait eu un énorme fou rire : Levi était détendu, la fenêtre grande ouverte et il avait posé son bras sur le rebord tout en conduisant tranquillement. Et moi, j'étais tassé sur mon siège, crispé, les mains posé sur mes genoux, comme si j'étais en train de passer un rendez-vous d'embauche. Si Levi remarqua mon attitude, il ne me dit rien. Il devait avoir l'habitude de mes bizarreries et ne semblait pas y prêter attention.

Je ne pouvais pas le regarder en face. C'était trop dur pour mon cœur et pour ma raison mais je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi de temps en temps. Sérieusement, si c'est Dieu qui a décidé de me faire payer mes mensonges en m'envoyant Levi sur ma route comme épreuve, et ben il était très fort. A l'heure actuelle, mon cœur ne se contentait plus de cognait, il battait comme un fou un rythme qui semblait répété en boucle : Le-vi, Le-vi, Le-vi, Le-vi. Si tout à l'heure, j'avais été serein de sentir Levi avec moi maintenant c'était l'effet inverse : j'étais paniqué, au bord de l'explosion. Quelques fois, quand il devait changé de vitesse, sa main frôlait la mienne et mon ventre était assaillie par une délicieuse sensation, comme des centaines de papillons qui me chatouillait. Comment un mec aussi froid pouvait faire naître de tels sentiments en moi ? Jamais je m'étais senti aussi impuissant . Me battre contre Jean, je savais le faire. Me battre contre ma mère et ses règles, je savais le faire. Me battre contre des loubards qui m'emmerdait, je savais le faire. Mais me battre contre les émotions que provoquait Levi en moi, ça je ne savais pas le faire. J'ignorais les moyens pour me battre contre ça : avant même de commencer la bataille, j'étais déjà perdant.

- Eren.

Comme si je n'étais pas assez ridicule à ses yeux, je sursautais d'un bond sur le siège de sa voiture avec un petit « Aah ». Il me regarda longuement. Seigneur, tuez-moi sur le champs.

- Oi, arrête de stresser comme ça. Je vais pas te bouffer.

J'ai du donner une baffe au Eren addictif qui hurlait « si seulement ». Il se tut pendant une minute avant de reprendre la parole :

- Toi et ma sœur, hein ?

Je me suis tendu sur mon siège. C'était donc ce sujet où il voulait en venir. Avec son père, j'étais déjà suffisamment stressé mais avec lui, ça tournait au bord de l'évanouissement C'était vraiment LE sujet que je ne voulais en aucun cas abordé avec lui. Mentir à son père et sa sœur, je pouvais le faire mais avec Levi, c'était impossible. C'était comme si il savait lire mes pensées, tout voir de moi et deviner mes faiblesses. Il avait toujours été très fort à ce jeu-là. Mais c'était très dur de lui cacher un truc : hormis mon faible pour lui, il m'intimidait énormément rien qu'en prononçant mon nom.

Je déglutis et choisi soigneusement de regarder par le fenêtre pour lui cacher mon visage, la seule chose qu'il avait besoin pour me confondre.

- Oui.

Silence.

- Alors, ça t'a pris pendant le collège. C'est drôle mais à cet époque, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu la regardais de cette façon. Et je suis intuitif pour ce genre de choses.

Traduction : tu mens, Eren.

- J'essayais d'être discret.

- Hum.

Omondieu, c'est moi où l'air dans la voiture devient plutôt glacial ? Faites que ça soit moi.

- Tu étais crispé quand Mikasa te touchait à chaque fois, ce soir.

Vite, excuse numéro 1! Fort heureusement pour moi, j'avais aussi prévu ce genre de remarques, vu que je n'étais pas douée comme acteur. En particulier, devant Levi.

- Tu... euh, tu ne le serais pas, toi, si ta copine te touchait devant ton père et ta sœur?

Cette réponse était d'une telle stupidité que ça m'affligeait, moi-même. Levi n'était jamais gêné. Même quand sa sœur et moi l'avons surpris torse nu, allongé sur une fille dans la canapé, alors qu'on rentrait de l'école. Ni quand son père l'avait chopé en train de fumer de l'herbe, dans sa chambre. Ni quand, j'étais en train de me laver chez eux, et qu'il était entré dans la salle de bain alors que j'étais nu... Donc, je ne crois même pas qu'il connaisse le sens de ce mot. Il ne réagit pas et enchaîna direct.

- Et concernant le fait, que tu étais pressé de partir? Sans déconner, j'ai cru que t'avais la mort au cul, gamin.

Mondieu, ça ne pouvait pas être plus proche de la réalité. Je ne savais même pas quoi répondre ça. Que pouvais-je dire, d'ailleurs? "Écoute, tu vas rire mais je sors avec ta sœur mais je suis pas amoureux d'elle, je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal en lui disant la vérité, à savoir: que je n'arrête pas de penser à toi." Pas sûr qu'il allait rire, en fin de compte.

De toute manière, il ne me laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

- Tu sembles être fasciné par ce qui est dehors ? Il y a quelque chose en particulier à voir où quoi ?

Traduction : tu ne veux pas me regarder. Mondieu, je vais y passer, je le sens.

- Non, c'est juste que je réfléchis.

Il n'ajouta rien du tout. Maintenant, j'avais peur et cette peur est passé au dessus de mes sentiments envers lui. Mon instinct de survie se manifestait. J'allais devoir être très prudent si je voulais rentrer en un seul morceau chez moi.

Ce n'était pas personnel. Levi avait toujours été un con avec sa sœur mais il la protégeait plus que tout ainsi que son père. En même temps, son père avait besoin d'une protection à chaque minute, il est trop innocent et tête en l'air pour son propre bien. Il ne raccroche même pas au nez des gens qui l'appellent pour lui faire de la pub, alors que ça ne l'intéresse pas. Mais Mikasa n'était clairement pas une fille fragile qu'il fallait couver. Au contraire, c'était plutôt d'elle dont il fallait protéger tout le monde quand elle était énervée. Mais que Levi veuille protéger son père et sa sœur n'était pas étonnant, il avait aussi mal réagi au départ de sa mère. Je crois même que c'est lui qui en a le plus souffert.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis taper des doigts, son volant. Un signe d'irritation. Je l'énervais. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge et je serrais ma ceinture de sécurité avec ma main, comme pour me rattacher à quelque chose de solide. Énerver Levi, c'était comme si on voulait se suicider. Bien que le suicide serait beaucoup plus doux que de se faire assassiner par Levi Ackerman.

Quoique...

Qui aurait envie de parler de sa relation avec une fille au grand frère de celle-ci? Aucune personne normalement constitué, je présume. Ce n'est pas une blague. En général, les mecs évitent de se vanter de leur vie de couple devant le frère de leurs copines respectives. Donc, je n'étais pas obligé de parler avec lui de ma copine, parce que d'un certain point de vue, c'était plutôt gênant. Même si la vraie raison est tout autre, ça serait une très bonne excuse à sortir à la prochaine occasion que ça deviendrait nécessaire.

Quelques minutes auparavant, j'avais prié pour que le trajet dure pour que je puisse profiter de la présence de Levi mais là, je priais pour qu'une minute soit une seconde. Une demi-seconde, même. Levi ne parlait plus du tout mais il ne cessa pas de taper des doigts sur le volant. Il avait même l'air d'accélérer le mouvement. Il s'énervait de plus en plus. Oh. mon. dieu. Rien n'est plus effrayant que d'être dans un endroit clos avec un Levi irrité. Les pires psychopathes paraîtraient inoffensif à côté de lui.

Je dû retenir un hurlement de victoire en voyant au loin, ma rue apparaître. _Reste calme, Eren. Ne crie pas, ne sourie pas, reste très calme. Il sent la peur._ Il semblerait que le Seigneur soit de mon côté. Si ça se trouve, je vais même vivre encore de nombreuses années! Le silence glacial n'était pas une imagination de ma part: il était très réel. Si réel, que c'était trop pour moi. L'ambiance était refroidie et je doute, qu'elle ait été vraiment chaleureuse, finalement. Levi n'était pas mon ami. Il était juste le frère de ma meilleure amie et aujourd'hui, c'est mon beau-frère. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Et il cherchait à protéger sa petite sœur du grand méchant loup, même si j'étais le petit lapin piégé dans l'histoire.

Ma maison était enfin en vue. C'était le calme total dans la rue, il n'y avait aucune lumière qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres de chez moi. Mes parents devaient déjà dans leur lit. Ils n'assisteront pas au meurtre de leur unique enfant, c'est un soulagement. Bon, je dramatise un peu. Certes, Levi est irrité par ma faute et mes réponses évasives mais il n'allait quand même pas tuer le petit-ami et meilleur ami de sa sœur. Il ne prendrait pas le risque, pas vrai?

Il se gara juste devant mon portail et je sortis à une vitesse contrôlé: je ne voulais pas attirer encore plus ses soupçons. Je devais agir de manière décontracté et pas comme si il était le chasseur et que j'étais le gibier au bout du canon du fusil. Je fis l'effort surhumain de le regarder dans les yeux pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et le remercier de m'avoir ramené chez moi. Aie. Mauvaise idée. Même visiblement irrité, il était magnifique. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat particulier. Je ne m'attardais pas sur ça, fini les risques inutiles:

- Merci beaucoup, Levi. Bonne nuit!

Et hop! Je claqua la portière, toujours en contrôlant mes gestes et ouvrit tranquillement mon portail. En douceur, tout en douceur. Pas de geste précipité. Il m'observait, je sentais le poids de son regard sur mon dos. Au moment où j'allais m'engouffrer dans ma petite allée de jardin, une main me saisit le bras brutalement et je fus plaqué violemment contre ledit portail. En face de moi, me fixant avec un visage impassible mais avec un regard menaçant, Levi. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu approcher de moi.

Impossible de me dégager de sa poigne de fer, il me tenait fermement collé au portail, qui grinçait encore de l'impact. Il posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête et se rapprocha au maximum. Mais de toute façon, ça aurait été vain d'essayer de lui échapper. Et une part de moi n'en avait pas envie. _Putain de côté masochiste! _J'étais prisonnier entre son corps et le portail. Sa peau dégageait une douce chaleur et je me reprenais pour ne pas me laisser aller contre lui, contre son corps qui attirait irrésistiblement le mien.

Ma respiration s'est accéléré sous l'effet de la peur alors que lui, était étrangement calme. De toute évidence, effrayer des gens devait faire partie de son quotidien. Une de mains quitta le portail pour venir agripper très fort ma veste et rapprochait mon visage du sien, pour que je ne puisse pas louper une miette de ce qu'il allait me dire.

- Écoute-moi bien morveux. Suis-bien les mots qui vont sortir de ma bouche.

Putain pourquoi il me sort ça? Impossible de quitter ses lèvres des yeux, désormais.

- Je sais pas à quoi tu joues, et je n'en n'ai rien à battre. Je me fiche pas mal de toi et ta petite vie d'adolescent puceau mais si jamais ce que tu fabrique, fait pleurer ma sœur...

Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille, et je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. J'étais même au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque. Je sentais le souffle chaud de Levi contre mon cou et mon oreille gauche, et c'était si agréable que je dû retenir un frisson. J'attendis, les yeux grands ouverts, ne pouvant que voir du coin de l'œil, ses cheveux noirs.

- Je te promets qu'il n'y aura pas assez de morphine et d'anti-douleurs pour apaiser la douleur que je t'infligerais, Eren Jaeger dit-il d'une voix toute douce. Trop douce.

Je suis pétrifié. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement et de réagir un tout petit peu. J'étais vraiment le petit lapin pris en chasse par le chasseur. Et chasseur était particulièrement dangereux. Mais dans mon histoire, le lapin veut que le chasseur l'attrape. Il recula son visage de mon cou, à ma grande déception mais ne me lâcha pas pour autant. Néanmoins, il desserra sa main sur ma veste mais la laissa quand même sur mon torse, m'empêchant toujours de bouger.

Levi me regardait sans aucune expression sur le visage. Il se contentait de me fixer, en silence. Ce qui me rendait absolument fou à l'intérieur. Mon cœur était au bord de l'explosion et moi-même, j'étais au bord de m'écrouler, au sol tant son regard était puissant et intimidant. Et il était centré sur moi. Je n'osais même pas respirer fort, tant j'avais peur de gâcher ce moment qui n'était rien du tout, pourtant! _Si seulement, il pouvait me regarder toujours de cette façon. _Je veux être le seul à pouvoir avoir droit à son regard, je voulais être le seul qu'il regarde.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne bougeait pas et pourquoi il m'observait de cette façon. J'avais l'impression de brûler sous son regard, et ses mains étaient trop proches de mon visage pour que je puisse réfléchir correctement. C'était impossible de penser avec lui à une si proche proximité. C'est comme si sa présence, son contact, son regard court-circuitent mes neurones.

Mais son regard écrasant s'arrêta aussi vite qu'il avait commencé: Levi me lâcha, se retourna et sans un mot, rejoignit la voiture dont la portière côté conducteur n'était pas fermée. Il ne dit rien, il n'ajouta aucune autre menace et ne me regardait plus. _S'il te plaît, regarde-moi. _Je regarda Levi monter dans sa voiture, démarrait et partir. Comme ça. Il n'eut rien de plus. Absolument rien d'autre.

_S'il te plaît, regarde-moi._

* * *

_Il me pousse violemment contre le mur. Sous l'impact trop brutal pour mon dos, mon souffle se coupa et j'eus un hoquet de douleur. _

_Je n'eus pas le temps de reprendre correctement ma respiration parce qu'il se jeta sur moi, m'ayant coincé, je n'avais aucun moyen de fuir. Je ne voyais rien à part lui, tout autour de lui, il n'y avait que du noir, je ne distinguais rien d'autre que ses traits délicats._

_Il ne me donna aucun signe, ni aucune approche montrant ce qui allait suivre. Il s'empara de ma bouche. Son baiser n'était pas doux, il était possessif, si possessif. Il mordilla ma lèvre inférieure, presque jusqu'au sang mais sa langue poussait contre mes lèvres, réclamant le droit d'entrée. Où plutôt l'exiger. Je n'avais pas le choix, mon esprit était brumeux et j'avais trop envie de céder, de perdre tout contrôle, de me laisser combattre sans montrer une quelconque résistance. C'était plus facile de lâcher prise.  
_

_Sa langue finit par entrer et martyrisa aussitôt la mienne, dès qu'il l'eut touché. J'étais totalement soumis. Il jouait avec moi, avec ma bouche et m'embrassait comme si il n'y aurait pas de lendemain, ce baiser était un besoin, une nécessité que je lui accordais car je le désirais tout autant. Ses mains parcoururent mon corps, ma peau et je me rendis compte que j'étais nu quand je sentis sa peau froide contre ma peau, fiévreuse. Mais je ne voulais pas réfléchir et ne pensa pas à ce détail. Il n'était qu'un second plan dans cette scène._

_Ses doigts n'étaient pas doux mais caressaient fortement ma peau, chaque parcelle y passait. Il tâtait brutalement mon corps sans se soucier de me faire mal. Il s'en fichait. Il pressa douloureusement mes fesses entre ses mains et je gémis contre sa bouche. Il n'arrêta pas et recommença son manège tout en continuant à m'embrasser, encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter._

_Mais soudain, son baiser se fit plus délicat, sa langue plus légère et ses mains sur ma peau étaient devenues tendres. Je sentis un poids suspect contre mon torse. Bizarrement, je n'aimais pas ce baiser. Il était agréable mais pas aussi bon que l'autre. Je voulais l'autre. Ce n'était pas lui, qui m'embrassait. Je repoussa facilement la personne, ce qui aurait été impossible si ça avait été lui, et ouvrit les yeux. _

_Mes craintes se confirmèrent, c'était elle. Mikasa. Levi n'était plus là. _

_Elle me regardait, en souriant tendrement puis son regard se fit plus dur. Et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans s'arrêter. _

_- Pourquoi Eren? Pourquoi lui et pas moi?_

Je me réveilla en sursaut, repoussant violemment les couvertures en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale et moins rapide. Aucun bruit ne filtrait dans ma chambre. Je regardais mon réveil et vu inscrit trois heures du matin. C'était un rêve, un putain de rêve qui pourrait devenir réel. Du moins, pour la dernière partie.

Rêver de Levi n'était pas rare pour moi. Il avait hanté tous mes rêves durant toute ma vie. Mais jamais, Mikasa ne s'était incrustée dedans, il n'y avait toujours eu que Levi et moi. Juste Levi et moi. Là où je pourrais au moins l'avoir pour moi tout seul, sans rien pour nous séparer. Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne veux pas d'elle. C'est horrible mais ça me mettait en colère que Mikasa apparaisse dans mes rêves où j'étais avec Levi. Je ne veux pas d'elle. Elle représentait trop la réalité.

La nuit m'appartenait à moi. Et à Levi. Pas à elle. Surtout pas à elle.

J'avais envie de vomir et je n'éprouvais plus aucun envie de me rendormir. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. En réalité, j'avais peur de refaire ce rêve. Que je sois dans les bras de Levi et qu'elle vienne tout gâcher et me rappeler le monde réel. Je pouvais avoir au moins droit à ça, non?

Je ne dormis pas de la nuit. Parce qu'il y avait cette question, cette douloureuse question que je redouterais jusqu'à ce qu'elle me soit posée un jour.

_Pourquoi lui et pas moi?_


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir où Bonjour,**

**Alors je suis crevée parce que j'ai réécrit ce chapitre trois fois, je n'étais jamais contente. Alors je m'excuse pour la médiocrité sur la fin, je suis totalement dead dans mon esprit. Je n'ai pas relu, et je n'ai pas le courage alors EXCUSEZ-MOI pour les fautes et les tournures de phrases. Soyez compréhensifs s'il vous plaît! J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira! ;)**

* * *

Je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir.

Résultat : j'étais exténué le lendemain.

J'ai agi comme un zombie toute la matinée. J'ai failli renverser de colère les meubles contre qui je m'étais cogné les doigts de pieds. C'était la pire douleur qui soit au réveil. J'ai grincé des dents et j'ai pesté contre la terre entière pour ma douleur. Quand je suis entré dans la cuisine, mes parents n'étaient pas là. Seul le pain frais était posé sur la table accompagné d'un petit mot.

_Eren,_

_Avec ton père, on est absent pour la journée et la soirée. Aucune bêtise ! Si je te retrouve chez les flics, tu as plus qu'à prier pour qu'ils te protège, parce que la prison te semblera DOUCE comparé à ce que je te ferais !_

_Sur ce, passe une bonne journée mon chéri._

Ouah, la confiance profonde qui me lie à ma mère me fait chaud au cœur.

Je ne pouvais rien faire le matin sans avoir bu mon chocolat chaud avec trois morceaux de sucre. Après m'être servi, et avoir réussi à m'installer correctement sur la chaise sans trébucher, je savourais délicieusement ma boisson en profitant du calme qui régnait dans la maison. Rien n'est plus apaisant le matin de ne rien entendre du tout. J'avais le réveil difficile, et avec mes parents, nous avions instauré une liste de trois règles pour que je me réveille de la meilleure façon possible pour moi comme pour eux. J'étais exécrable quand j'étais mal réveillé. Première règle : **Hors de mon chemin**. Ne jamais être dans mon passage le matin tant que je ne marche pas droit. Deuxième règle : **Viens pas me faire chier avec tes questions à la con**. Je trouve ça très horripilant, les gens qui te bombardent de questions dès que tu as ouvert les yeux. Du style : « Comment tu vas ? », « Bien dormi ? », « Tu t'es couché à quel heure ? » où « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir ? » Raaah. Troisième et dernière régle : **Tout le monde se tait**. Je déteste par dessous-tout, les gens qui parlent fort, qui chantent et qui rient dès le matin. Bref, les gens qui, contrairement à moi, ont le réveil heureux. Comme ma mère. Elle est en pleine forme dès qu'elle pose le pieds sur le parquet. C'est limite si des oiseaux ne gazouillent pas pour l'accompagner comme dans le film disney _Il était une fois. _Je me demande comment elle arrive à être ne pas maudire le monde qui l'entoure dès le réveil. Moi, un seul petit truc insignifiant suffit à m'irriter. Et je ne tenais pas ça de mon père, lui était très calme le matin.

Établir ces règles nous avait permis de passer de bonnes matinées sans bagarre. Même si ils se souciaient assez de moi pour ne pas faire du bruit, c'était largement mieux quand ils n'étaient pas là du tout le matin et que c'était le silence désertique. J'avais déjà très mal dormi, alors commencer une matinée comme ça était un bon début. Malheureusement, j'avais compter sur leur présence aujourd'hui, étant donné qu'on était dimanche, pour me distraire et me faire oublier que je sortais avec ma meilleure amie et que son frère, sur qui je craquais depuis l'enfance, était de retour et m'avait menacé de représailles. Décidément, rien se passe comme on le souhaite dans la vie.

Désormais, rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de réfléchir et de penser aux événements d'hier soir. Avec tout ce qui c'était passé hier soir, j'avais l'impression que tout s'était produit en une semaine. C'était difficile à croire avec tout ce qu'avait traversé mon cœur en une seule soirée. Entre Mikasa et Levi, il avait eu de quoi mériter des soins pour les deux années à venir. Rien que d'y penser, mon cœur se remettait à battre un peu plus vite. Une seule soirée avec les Ackerman était la chose la plus éprouvante de l'année.

Je n'étais pas prêt à revoir Mikasa demain, en cours. Pas après le rêve de cette nuit. Comment est-ce que je pourrais la regarder en face en sachant que j'ai rêve que son frère me faisait l'amour et que son apparition avait fait viré mon rêve érotique en un affreux cauchemar. Mon dieu, Satan aurait de quoi faire avec moi après ma mort. Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était Levi. Il avait deviné que quelque chose clochait, ça je n'étais pas surpris. Levi avait toujours un sorte d'instinct animale, quand ils arrivent à pressentir le danger. Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, c'était lui le danger, pas moi. Il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Néanmoins, j'étais assez sûr de moi concernant mon secret. Ça fait des années que j'arrive à cacher ça à tout le monde et en particulier à Levi. Donc de côté-là, j'étais paré. Mes sentiments étaient enfouies au fond de moi depuis trop longtemps pour être découverts. Si j'avais su le tromper durant tout ce temps, pourquoi ça ne marcherait plus maintenant ? Heureusement pour ma vie, il ignorait tout de mon obsession à son égard.

Une fois avoir bu mon chocolat et avoir pris ma douche, j'avais pris la décision suivante : je n'avais pas envie de rester seul aujourd'hui. Il me fallait une distraction pour me sortir de la tête Levi. Hors, je devais faire un choix judicieux : je ne pouvais pas appeler Armin. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à me taper ses leçons de moralités humaines, pas du tout. Après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé d'appeler Connie, Ymir et Sasha. Les seuls qui arriveront à me distraire suffisamment à cause de leur caractère. Connie était un fêtard, Ymir une pessimiste et Sasha était un fauve qu'il suffisait de nourrir pour l'apprivoiser. Bref, ils fourniront un moyen idéal pour ne pas penser où réfléchir un peu trop. Les tenir à l'œil serait largement une activité épuisante. De plus, ça sera une bonne occasion pour leur dire la grande nouvelle.

J'appelais Connie pour l'inviter ainsi que Ymir et Sasha. Connie accepta avec une joie préoccupante, Ymir rechigna un peu mais elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire alors pourquoi pas d'après elle et Sasha m'a dit que temps que j'avais de la nourriture sur moi, elle me suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ymir et Sasha furent les premières à arriver. J'ouvris à peine la porte qu'un poids se jeta dessus et que je vis une tornade brune disparaître en direction de ma cuisine. Pas de doute sur l'identité du malfaiteur.

- Fais comme chez toi, Sasha ! Ah et bonjour en fait ! _Criais-je pour me faire entendre dans toute la maison._

Un « j'ai trooooooooop faim » me répondit quelques secondes plus tard, suivie de bruits de placards qu'on ouvrent. C'est ça avec les meilleurs amis : ils font comme chez eux. Je soupirais et me tourna vers Ymir, bien plus calme et qui ne semblait pas choquée de la brutale effraction de notre amie affamée.

- Salut Eren. Je suis bien contente d'être arrivée. J'ai cru buter Sasha sur le chemin. Je me demande encore qu'est-ce que j'ai pu fumer ce matin pour accepter d'aller chez toi avec elle. Maintenant, c'est ton problème.

- Salut Ymir, _ironisais-je_, j'adore ta manière de me refourguer Sasha comme si elle était notre fille.

- C'est pas le cas ? C'est le petit bébé dont il faut s'occuper dans la bande. Impossible de la perdre de vue ne serait-ce qu'une seconde : elle serait capable de cambrioler un magasin de gâteaux. Bon, alors ta mère t'as pas appris la politesse ? Faut faire entrer ses invités avant de commencer à les soûler.

Ymir dans toute sa splendeur. Et encore là, elle était gentille. Elle pouvait faire presque aussi peur que Mikasa par moment, cette fille.

Elle me poussa sans délicatesse et entra à l'intérieur. Au moment où j'ai refermé la porte en me demandant pourquoi diable, je l'avais invité avec l'autre morfale qui dévalisait mes placards, quand un nouveau coup sur la porte m'indiqua l'arrivée de mon dernier invité.

- Yo, Eren ! Ça va ?

Contrairement aux deux autres, Connie avait reçu une très bonne éducation pour savoir qu'il fallait saluer et demander l'état de l'hôte avant d'entrer dans la maison. Dieu bénisse ses parents.

- Ca va. Je vais juste peut-être devoir faire des courses.

- Ah, Sasha est déjà là ? Il y a qui d'autre ? Je peux entrer, je me les gèles.

- Ymir et oui.

C'est rassurant de voir qu'il existe encore des gens qui demandent la permission d'entrer chez quelqu'un. Je le fis entrer et refermer la porte derrière lui. Dans le salon, Sasha s'était déjà installée sur le canapé avec un gros paquet de chips dans les bras plus un paquet de biscuits aux chocolats sur ses genoux. Quiconque d'autre ferait ça, serait banni mais allez savoir pourquoi, le caractère enfantin et sans gêne de Sasha faisait rire ma mère. Elle adorait Sasha. C'est pour ça qu'elle pouvait se permettre ce genre de choses.

Ymir était sur le fauteuil et semblait déjà s'ennuyer. Mais cette expression n'était qu'une façade chez elle, sinon elle ne se serait pas donné la peine de venir. Connie va s'installer par terre, à côté de la table basse tandis que j'arrachais le paquet de chips des mains à cette malpolie de Sasha, hors se mettre entre elle et sa proie, c'était vouloir se prendre un poing dans la gueule. Mais, je me sentais muni d'un grand courage aujourd'hui.

- T'as de la chance d'être la chouchoute de ma mère sinon je t'aurais déjà donné aux flics pour infraction dans une résidence privée.

- RENDS-MOI CES CHIPS MAINTENANT !

- Dire bonjour, c'est la moindre des choses quand on vole la bouffe de cette personne.

- Mon cher, d'un point de vue technique, c'est le paquet de chips de ta mère, vu qu'il vient de son argent à elle. Alors, à moins que tu ais payé ce paquet, rends-le moi avant que je t'envoie à la morgue.

- Mikasa te tuerait si tu faisais ça, la railla Connie.

- M'en fiche, pas peur de Mikasa ! Ne compte pas sur elle pour te sauver si tu ne me rends pas ces chips RIGHT NOW !

Aie. Quand elle commençait à parler anglais, c'était mauvais signe. Je luis rendis son paquet en lui offrant au passage, un joli doigt d'honneur.

- J'adore ta manière de traiter tes invités, Eren, _se moqua Ymir_.

- Il a aucun savoir vivre ! _Lança Sasha en aborant un regard mauvais à mon intention_.

- Je ne veux pas entendre ça d'une personne qui ne sait pas dire bonjour et qui mange comme un porc, _répliquais-je._

Mais elle ne rebondit pas sur mon insulte. Une fois, Sasha satisfaite, elle devenait aussi docile qu'un chaton. Elle ignorait déjà mes regards outrés. Je me rassois, plutôt content. Seulement cinq minutes qu'ils étaient là, et je n'avais pas pensé une seule fois à lui. Mais j'allais devoir parler d'elle, je préférais leur dire plutôt qu'ils l'apprennent demain. Je profita du silence avant de lâcher la bombe :

- Je sors avec Mikasa.

Trois paires de yeux me tombèrent dessus. Sasha en laissa tomber une chips de sa main. Silence. Puis une explosion d'exclamation

- QUOI ?

- Sérieux ?

- MAIS QUOI ?

Ymir avait été la seule à parler posément. Ce n'était pas le cas des deux autres, qui me fixaient la bouche grande ouverte. J'inspirai un grand coup avant de tout déballer : la déclaration de Mikasa, mon accord, le repas chez son père (en passant bien entendu les détails de cette soirée, notamment sur Levi) avant de terminer et de les regarder tour à tour. Connie est le premier à retrouver la parole :

- Alors, c'est officiel, vous sortez ensembles pour de vrai ?

- J'ignorais qu'on sortait ensemble pour de faux.

- Non mais, ce que je veux dire, c'est que ben, on sait tous que Mikasa t'aime depuis toujours mais toi par contre, non.

- Et ben, tu vois que je suis doué pour cacher mes sentiments, _dis-je en souriant, parce que c'était on ne peut plus vrai._

- Putain mais carrément !

Connie était le seul curieux.

Ymir me regardait avec un air suspicieux sur le visage et Sasha mangeait mais avec moins d'entrain que d'habitude. Elle avait même l'air sur le point de pleurer. Je ne porta pas plus d'attention à son comportement étrange car Connie me sauta dessus, m'obligeant à me focaliser sur lui :

- Il faut fêter ça !

Je rigola, bêtement. Il se réjouissait pour une chose qui me déprimait, mais son humeur heureuse était contagieuse. Connie avait le genre de sourire, qui faisait qu'en le voyant, on avait envie de sourire à notre tour.

- Ah ouais et comment ?

- Ce soir, en boite de nuit !

Nouveau grand silence dans la pièce. C'est Ymir qui reprit la parole cette fois :

- Navrée de te casser ton nouveau rêve mais je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, que les boites de nuits sont réservés aux majeurs. Hors, aucun de nous, l'est.

- Merci de cette brillante déduction. Mais j'ai une parade !

Oh-oh. Même Sasha se tendit en entendant cette phrase. Si Connie avait un très beau sourire, il était aussi le plus baratineur et charismatique d'entre nous tous. Il avait le pouvoir de faire plier les autres à sa volonté, de leur faire changer d'avis, de convaincre les gens à faire des trucs qu'ils ne feraient jamais en temps normal. Ce type ferait un très bon vendeur de porte-à-porte. Il était tellement convaincant qu'il serait capable de vous faire croire que l'enfer était un endroit merveilleux. Ses pouvoirs de persuasions nous avaient valus plusieurs emmerdes dans le passé, alors à chaque fois qu'on entendait « J'ai une parade », on était tous inquiet de ce qui allait suivre.

- Une méthode illégal ? _Demanda Sasha, la bouche pleine._

Le silence de Connie répondit à sa place. Aussitôt, je m'agita.

- Putain, non ! Pas moyen, Connie !

- Eren, écoute s'il te plaît...

- Non, j'ai promis à ma mère de me tenir à carreau cette année. Et tu n'as pas une mère comme la mienne, crois-moi, Satan est un ange à côté d'elle.

- Je suis d'accord avec Eren sur le sujet : je le sens pas ta combine.

- Pareil ! _Confirma Sasha._

- C'est sans aucun risque, les gars ! Je vous promets, juste écoutez-moi, s'il vous plaît !

Mais laisser Connie parler, c'était notre mort assurée. Il était trop doué pour nous faire les choses à sa manière. Hélas, on avait pas vraiment le choix. Lui aussi le savait, il arborait un sourire de gagnant sur son visage.

- Donc voilà ! J'ai un ami plus âgé.

- Depuis quand, tu as des amis plus vieux ? _L'interrompit Ymir._

- C'est pas le sujet.

- Je crois si au contraire.

Il leva les yeux, mais répondit de mauvais grâce.

- Bon, en fait, c'est un ami de mon frère.

- Oh, non.

- Non, non, vous faites pas de fausses idées ! C'est un type fiable et super sympa !

- Fiable ? Inquiétant. _Dit Sasha._

- Laissez-moi tout expliquer avant de vous faire une idée. Bon, je disais c'est un ami FIABLE qui peut nous faire entrer dans la boite de nuit Maria, gratuitement et sans problème.

- Gratuitement ? _Relevais-je._

- Il nous fera passer par la porte de derrière.

Quatrième grand silence.

- Excuse-moi, mais je ne me vois pas faire confiance à un type jamais vu, qui peut nous faire entrer dans une boite de nuit illégalement, preuve de la sécurité pourrie de l'endroit, pour risquer une nuit en taule.

- Je ne vois pas où est le mal, _me contredit Ymir._

Je lui lança un regard, outré. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? Et puis ça pourrait être amusant d'aller en boite de nuit.

- Ça sent les embrouilles à plein nez, oui.

- MAIS, réfléchis Eren s'il te plaît. Ça pourrait être d'enfer et je t'assure qu'on coure aucun risque de se faire choper ! Et puis, au pire des cas, j'assumerais TOUTE la responsabilité. Je ne l'ai pas toujours fait ?

Bon point pour lui. A chaque fois qu'un de ses plans tourne mal, il fait tout pour prendre la responsabilité auprès des adultes. Sur ça, on pouvait pas lui reprocher de se débiner.

- Et puis, il y aura des centaines de gens, pourquoi on attirerait l'attention ?

A ce moment-là, ils se tournent tous les trois vers moi. Je plissais les yeux en guise de réponse.

- Quoi ? _Demandais-je, méfiant._

- Ben, tu es la plus grosse raison pour laquelle on se ferait attraper, Eren. Surtout que tu seras entouré par l'alcool à flots.

- Ah ça...

En effet, ça pouvait poser problème si jamais on acceptait d'y aller.

Je ne sais pas tenir l'alcool. Pas du tout. Mais pas dans le sens, où je me bagarre ou je cherche les emmerdes mais dans le sens provocation. Avec trop d'alcool dans le sang, j'allumais garçon ou fille, tout ce qui se trouvait dans mon champ de vision. Je devenais une autre personne. Je ne faisais que les chauffer en dansant de manière... spéciale. Je devenais également très tactile mais je gardais toujours mes mains au dessus de la ceinture. Lors de nombreuses fêtes, Mikasa avait failli se battre violemment avec des filles qui tentaient d'abuser de mon corps alors que j'étais dans le pays des bisounours. Je ne me souvenais presque de rien après ça. Bref, ma présence chez des fêtes, exigeait une surveillance étroite et très rapprochée.

- Si Mikasa apprenait qu'on emmenait Eren là-bas, on est tous morts, _finit de dire Ymir._

- Oui mais elle est pas forcément obligé de le savoir...

- Vu que c'est son copain maintenant, oui.

- Elle le fliquait déjà bien avant ! _Argumenta Connie, contrarié_.

- Pour sa propre sécurité. Elle voulait éviter qu'il soit victime d'abus sexuel.

- Eh oh, je suis là, je vous signale. Et d'abord, je ne suis pas si intéressant que ça. Je ne vais pas forcément attiré le regard. De toute façon, il est hors de question que j'y aille pour ma part !

- Remarque, si on le fait pas trop boire, il devrait pas y avoir problème, dit Ymir avec un air de conspiratrice.

- NON, NON ET NON ! _Répliquais-je d'un air furieux._

- Eren, _dit calmement Sasha_. Ils ont raison. C'est peut-être la seule chance qu'on aura d'aller dans une boite de nuit avant notre majorité. Là, c'est du haut niveau ? Et puis, je croyais que tu aimais les risques .

- Les risques, oui, mais me retrouver dans une tombe n'est pas dans mes projets d'avenir.

- Eren...

Je les regarda à tour de rôle. Génial à trois contre un. Mais je vais tenir bon. C'est une question de fierté ! Et de bon sens. J'avais eu assez d'adrénaline hier soir.

* * *

Je suis un être méprisable.

Je ne voyais pas d'autre explication à ma présence ici, caché dans un coin sombre à la face arrière du bâtiment qui abritait la boite de nuit Maria.

Sasha, Ymir, Connie et Jean étaient planqués avec moi. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que Jean fout ici ? Et moi par la même occasion ? Je n'avais aucune chance face à mes trois soi-disant amis. J'avais plus dit oui parce que je voulais échapper à leur harcèlement que par envie de venir. Ils ne m'auraient pas lâchés, autrement. Et puis, si j'étais totalement honnête, je venais aussi parce que je l'avais dis moi-même, non ? Je voulais effacer Levi de ma tête, j'en avais vraiment besoin, sinon j'allais devenir fou. J'étais donc motivé à m'éclater ce soir.

Et puis, Sasha avait raison : l'adrénaline montait de plus en plus en moi, c'était excitant comme situation de passer clandestinement. Il était bien sûr évident que Mikasa et Armin, ne seront pas mis au courant de nos escapade dangereuses pour des raisons évidentes. Et Ymir avait promis de veiller sur la sécurité de ma personne. « N'aie crainte, m'a t-elle dit. Je ne laisserais pas un vieux pervers mal rasé te violer dans un recoin obscur et éloigné. » Venant de sa bouche, c'était très effrayant. J'avais bien préciser que je n'étais pas un gosse, que je pouvais me protéger tout seul mais ils avaient tous les trois ricaner. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir : j'étais vraiment docile comme j'étais bourré. Un garde du corps était plus que le bienvenu.

De plus, le fait que Jean soit là m'exaspérait. J'avais même pas eu assez de valeur pour qu'il me salue poliment et depuis il m'ignorait. J'étais tellement pris par ma vie sentimentale catastrophique que j'avais oublié la sienne. Surtout le fait qu'il craquait depuis longtemps sur Mikasa. Et apprendre de sa bouche à elle, qu'elle sortait avec son pire ennemi, a dû être dur pour lui. Résultat, il me traitait encore plus froidement que d'habitude. Je n'étais pas plus heureux que lui sur cette relation, ça nous faisait un point commun.

La boite de nuit Maria était quasiment la moins populaire de cette ville. Particulièrement, parce qu'elle avait mauvaise réputation à cause de rumeurs infondés mais surtout parce qu'à côté des autres, elle ressemblait à un vulgaire bar. Enfin d'après ceux qui y vont, nous, nous allions savoir si ces rumeurs étaient fondés ce soir.

Et maintenant, on était là, attendant que l'ami du frère à Connie daigne venir nous ouvrir la porte. La porte était juste devant nous mais restait fermée. Je commençais légèrement à regretter d'avoir céder. Si ma mère m'attrape, je suis un homme condamné.

- J'espère pour toi qu'il va pas nous poser un lapin, Connie, _maugréa Ymir._

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Putain je vais pas rester accroupi comme une conne deux heures sinon je te jur...

Un bruit lui coupa la parole. Sous nous yeux ravis, la porte s'ouvrit, nous révélant un type grand et maigre qui regardait autour de lui. Quand il nous vit, il nous fit signe de venir.

- Grouillez-vous !

Ni une, ni deux, on se précipita tous vers sa direction et il fit un barrage avec son bras pour nous arrêter juste devant notre porte d'entrée, d'où on entendait déjà la musique.

- Okay. Alors je vous préviens, si jamais on vous choppe, je suis pas celui qui vous a fait entrer, c'est clair ?

Nous hochons tous de la tête en silence. Il nous observa une longue seconde avant de s'écarter pour nous faire entrer. Avec Sasha, nous passons juste après Connie et Ymir. Sasha avait toujours l'air un peu morose mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression. Nous venions d'entrer dans un couloir sombre mais les effets sonores résonnaient fortement. Au bout du couloir, il y avait une porte d'où venait la musique. Notre « passeur » ouvrit la porte et la chaos vint sonner à nos oreilles.

C'était la folie. Les gens hurlaient, dansaient, rigolaient et la musique était si assourdissante que je n'entendais plus rien à part ça. La pièce n'était éclairé que par des vives lumières colorés. Le boucan était trop fort pour qu'on nous remarque s'incruster discrètement. Comme prévu, personne ne nous prêtait attention, ils étaient tous pris par l'ambiance festive pour nous montrer de l'intérêt. Le bar, au centre de la grande pièce dont on ne voyait pas le plafond. Je distinguais deux serveuses et un barman qui faisait couler l'alcool sans arrêter, le comptoir étant encerclé. La piste de danse était à droite du bar, et elle était illuminée et bondée, je ne voyais pas un seul espace de libre, les gens étaient tous en train de danser où plutôt se frottaient entre eux.

Alors c'est ça, une boite de nuit ? Un boucan d'enfer et une piste de danse impraticable ? Curieusement, je n'étais pas déçu : c'était pile l'idée que je me faisais d'une boite de nuit. Si cette boite de nuit était pourrie par rapport aux autres, je me demandais bien à quoi ressembler les autres boites de nuits parce que l'ambiance de folie qui régnait ici était aussi attirante qu'effrayante.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon bras : c'était Ymir. Elle se pencha vers moi et cria pour se faire entendre parmi la tohue :

- On va trouver une table pendant que Jean et Connie vont chercher à boire.

Je la suivis docilement, ne voulant pas la perdre de vue. Ce n'était pas aussi grand que je me l'imaginais mais avec la foule et le bruit, la pression était assez suffocante. Sasha nous dégota une table collée au mur avec des banquettes en cuir. Le temps de s'asseoir que Connie apparaît tout content avec des verres à la main.

- Alors, je vous l'avais pas dit ? D'une simplicité enfantine ! Et vous avez vu l'ambiance d'enfer ? Qui avez raison, hein ?

- C'est toi, _lui répondit Ymir avec un air indifférent sur le visage._ Maintenant, la ferme !

Jean apparut à son tour et s'assit à côté de Sasha, en face d'Ymir et moi. Connie distribua les verres, je ne pris pas la peine de demander ce qu'ils avaient pris comme alcool. Quoique, peut-être Jean avait décidé de m'empoissonner... Non, il préfère me foncer dedans au lieu des coups dans le dos. Rien que pour ça, il avait mon respect.

- Allez, on trinque à ma santé, vu que je suis un génie ! _S'exclama Connie en levant son verre._

-Je consentirais à dire que tu es un génie si je ne me retrouve pas derrière les barreaux avant la fin de la soirée, _lui répondis-je._

- Décoince-toi Eren, allez !

J'étais déjà assez décoincé comme ça. La preuve, j'étais là. Mais il avait raison, je m'étais promis de m'amuser comme jamais et d'oublier tout de lui. Je leva mon verre à mon tour, suivi de Ymir, Sasha et Jean, qui me boudait toujours. Que grand bien lui fasse. Même son humeur de chien ne me détournerait pas de mon but.

- Allez, à la vôtre !

Nous cognons nos verres aux uns et aux autres avant de tous boire cul sec. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans mon corps mais un verre n'était assez pour me faire perdre le contrôle. C'est parti pour le projet « Effacer Levi in my tête ! »

* * *

Une heure plus tard, l'ambiance était toujours la même et j'étais toujours assis à la même table, avalant verre sur verre sous le regard attentif de Ymir. Normalement, je ne buvais pas autant que ça mais là, j'en avais besoin. C'était une partie de la thérapie. Connie était parti draguer une fille à une table un peu plus loin, Sasha avait décidé de trouver la moindre miette d'amuse-gueule avec Jean sous les talons, pour éviter qu'elle n'agresse qu'elle n'effraie quelqu'un. Et surtout pour éviter d'attirer trop l'attention. Personne ne faisait attention à nous, Connie avait raison. Bénis soit Connie. Malgré sa petite taille, c'était un grand homme. Je rigolais comme un con, tout seul, me moquant du moindre truc ou détail. Ymir n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça irritant, de toute manière, elle s'était porté volontaire pour me baby-sitter.

L'alcool me brûlait les entrailles, mes muscles étaient engourdis et le reste de mon corps entièrement détendu. Mon cerveau avait déjà abandonné le navire. J'étais euphorique et la chaleur et l'envie de m'amuser ne faisait que grandir de minute en minute. La boite de nuit s'était remplie au fur et à mesure. Le bar croulait, désormais, de monde. Je n'arrivais même plus à repérer le barman. Il devait être perdu au milieu de cette marée humaine qui avait prit d'assaut son bar.

J'avais de plus en plus envie de bouger, mes jambes me démangeaient. Et là, la piste de danse m'est apparu avec un grand rayon de lumière divine. C'était la réponse du Seigneur à mon envie de me dégourdir les jambes. Je me tournais vers Ymir, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage :

- Je vais danser.

Pour la première fois, depuis le début de la soirée, elle sortit de son silence et fronça les sourcils.

- T'étais pas censé te tenir tranquille, toi ?

- Ymir, je vais DANSER, c'est pas comme si danser était tromper Mikasa. Je vais DANSER, pas BAISER.

Et puis celui que je voulais qu'il me baise n'était pas près de le faire.

Ymir soupira et se leva.

- Okay, mais je t'accompagne. Je suis sérieuse quand je dis que je ne te lâche pas des yeux.

- YOUPPIIIII !

Je partis sans l'attendre et poussant les gens sur mon chemin. Certains se retournèrent pour me dévisager, d'autres ne tiquèrent même pas. A l'aide de mes bras, j'arrivai à me faire une place sur la piste de danse, même si l'espace était très suffocant impossible de respirer normalement. Mais je n'y prêtais guère attention. Je ne voyais pas Ymir mais elle ne devait pas être très loin et puis c'est n'importe quoi leur histoire comme quoi je chauffais tout le monde. Je ne faisais que danser innocemment, pas ma faute si des pervers y voyaient une invitation quelconque de ma part. Non mais. J'étais d'humeur taquine, c'est tout.

Je commençais à me déhancher, bougeant mon corps au rythme de la chanson dont je ne me souvenais plus le nom. J'étais déchaîné. Ça faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fête et je me rappelais combien j'aimais danser et hurler la chanson à tue-tête. L'alcool avait fait son effet : aucun moyen de m'arrêter, je dansais, chantais et sauter sur place avec un sourire énorme sur mon merveilleux visage.

Au bout d'un moment, certaines personnes se rapprochèrent de moi. Deux filles et un gars. Ils n'étaient pas méchants, ils se sont mis à danser avec moi. Ils me souriaient et rigolaient avec moi. J'agitais mon corps près d'eux, avec une moue joueuse sur le visage. Ils étaient sympas, alala, faut toujours que les autres en rajoutent. Les gens n'ont pas toujours une idée derrière la tête, ils devraient plus avoir confiance avec le monde qui les entoure, comme ça. Le mec se rapprocha et franchit ma limite d'espace personnel. Je me reculais un peu, toujours en souriant avant de passer mes bras autour de son cou et de danser contre lui. Son torse était trop dur, comme du béton j'arrivais à le sentir à travers son tee-shirt. Hop là, j'évitai la main sur mon cul. Hé, je veux bien être gentil mais pas trop : j'ai une copine maintenant. Je me dois d'être un homme responsable. On touche mais pas en dessous de la ceinture ! Ah ma Mikasa, comme je t'aime ! Faudra que je lui dise à quel point je l'aime, cette fille.

La température augmentait de plus en plus. Je mourais de chaud et les gens se rapprochés encore plus. Je ne dansais plus seulement avec le mec avec le torse de béton mais avec toutes les personnes qui m'entouraient. Je ne m'épuisais pas, je continuais à bouger des hanches, des bras, des jambes en chantant sans me soucier de gêner quelqu'un. Un de mecs devint trop collant à mon goût et avec un minimum d'effort (en pensant surtout à Mikasa), je le repoussais fermement, un miracle dans mon état. Je ne tenais presque plus debout, c'était les corps des autres qui me maintenait debout : on étaient serrés à un point inimaginable. Certains essayent de me mettre la main au cul. Je les comprends, remarque, mes fesses sont si belles, si jolies. Mais voilà, elles sont à moi, je ne partage pas. Je me préserve pour le grand amour. C'est important, ça le grand amour. Ah, Levi si seulement tu n'étais pas aussi distant, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'il me touche le cul comme cet inconnu tentait de le faire. Si c'était lui, je lui prendrais même les mains avec plaisir avant de les poser moi-même sur mon beau derrière. A un moment, une inconnue était trop entreprenante. Je voulais juste danser moi, et certes, j'adore les câlins mais il y a « câlin » et « câlin ». Et son câlin était trop pour la délicate jeune fille que je suis.

Je reculais un peu quand deux mains puissantes se posèrent sur ma taille. Des mains trop grandes pour appartenir à une femme. D'humeur joueuse, je me colla contre le corps chaud de l'inconnu avant de me déhancher langoureusement contre lui. Je ne le sentais pas réagir alors je continuais à danser et bouger contre lui. J'ai de plus en plus chaud et je mourais de soif. Et puis, j'avais promis de ne pas en faire trop. avant J'arrêtai et me retourna. Mon sourire s'effondra quand je reconnus des traits trop familiers. L'alcool cessa un instant de m'influencer.

Putain. de. Merde.

Je devais halluciner, c'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible. J'avais raison, ce salopard de Jean m'a empoissonner. Si ça se trouve, je suis mort ! Maudit Jean, je te hanterais jusqu'à la fin de ta misérable vie ! Je me pinça le bras gauche pour vérifier que je n'avais pas trépassé sans m'en rendre compte. La douleur fut la preuve que non. Hourra, j'étais VIVANT ! Enfin, peut-être plus pour longtemps. Parce que c'était Levi qui se tenait devant moi.

_Mon dieu, je viens de chauffer Levi. Je viens de me frotter comme un chat en chaleur contre Levi, et je suis toujours en vie. Pourquoi ?_

Mais qu'est-ce que Levi faisait ici ? Il déteste la foule alors putain pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là ? Des milliards de questions me trottaient dans la tête mais mon euphorie revint au galop. L'influence des verres que j'avais bu était trop forte. Au revoir le Eren normal et rationnel ! J'offris un grand sourire à Levi avant de lui sauter au coup.

- LEVI !

J'étais si heureux de le voir, si heureux. A une tel point, que mon cœur allait exploser de joie et d'adrénaline. Il resta figé, entièrement stoïque. Mais ça ne gâcha pas ma bonne humeur. Il sentait si bon et peau était si douce. Je posais ma tête au creux de son cou, profitant de son contact et de son odeur qui me chatouillait les narines. Maah, pourquoi il voulait pas me prendre dans ses bras. Pour la peine, je me vengea en lui embrassant le cou. Sa réaction fut fulgurante, il me repoussa violemment avant de me saisir le bras brutalement et me traînait à travers la foule. A son passage, les gens s'écartaient. C'est normal, Levi est semblable à un Dieu tellement il est magnifique. Où alors, c'est peut-être à cause de l'aura de mort émanant de lui ? Va savoir.

Mon esprit était trop sous l'effet de l'alcool pour percuter que j'allais sans doute mourir. J'étais juste content de sentir sa main sur ma peau nu. Je n'ai pas capté qu'on se dirigeait droit vers la sortie avant de me retrouver dans le froid glacial de dehors. Ma veste était resté à l'intérieur, sur la banquette en cuir de notre table. Levi m'avait lâché le bras, et j'avais soudainement encore plus froid. Dehors, il n'y avait plus personne, même le videur était concentré sur ton téléphone et n'avait même pas relevé la tête dans notre direction. C'était le silence total avant que je n'ouvre la bouche :

- Navré mais mes potes sont restés à l'intérieur. Ils vont croire que j'ai été violé si je ne leur donne pas signe de vie. Je dois y retourner.

- Tu te serais vraiment fait violer si je t'aurais laissé danser comme ça, au milieu de tous ces gens en rut. Alors maintenant, tu fermes ta gueule et tu me suis.

Je fis mine d'être choqué de ses paroles.

- Levi, tu es comme eux. Tu n'as pas assez confiance envers nos congénères. Il faut ouvrir plus ton cœur. Bref, je dois retourner auprès de mes potes. Mais j'ai trop envie de rester avec toi. Je sais pas quoi faire, aide-moi.

- Mon pied va se retrouver sur tes couilles si tu ne viens pas maintenant.

- Okay, allons-y.

J'envoyais un message à Ymir pour la prévenir et remit mon portable dans la poche de mon jean. Ensuite, j'ai sincèrement voulu suivre Levi, j'étais même aux anges qu'il soit là, mais je me suis étalé par terre parce que j'étais pas capable de marcher sans trébucher. J'entendis Levi soupirer longuement.

- Tu es bourré ?

- Bravo Einstein ! _Me moquais-je._

Ouille, vu son regard qui redoublait de colère, j'aurais peut-être du me la fermer. Bon dieu, il est trop sexy quand il est en colère.

- J'attendais que tu ais dessoûlé avant de te tuer. Je veux que tu retiennes chaque instant de douleur.

Une bonne nouvelle, enfin ! Je ne me ferais pas tuer par ma mère mais par Levi. Ahh, tuer par un Dieu, quel fin honorable.

- De quoi tu causes, gamin ?

Merde, j'ai parlé à voix haute.

- Tu le fais encore.

MERDE ! Voilà, je vais arrêter de penser. Mais je n'avais pas la force de bouger. Je lui fis savoir. Il devait savoir que sa future victime était sans défense.

- Je peux pas bouger.

Silence.

- Porte-moi, Levi.

Je crois que si j'aurais été dans un état plus normal, mais alors là, je serais mort. D'ailleurs, je le serais bientôt. Je n'aurais même jamais osé de lui sauter dans les bras comme je l'ai fait dans la boite de nuit. . Il pouvait voir ça comme les dernières volontés d'un condamné. Il ne fit rien en premier lieu puis j'entendis « Merde ! » avant de sentir mon corps se soulever d'un seul coup. Levi passa ses mains sur mes cuisses arrières avant de correctement m'installer sur dos. Je posa ma tête dans le creux de son cou, et respirait de nouveau son odeur envoûtante. J'espérais qu'il ne sentirait pas les battements affolés de mon cœur contre son dos.


End file.
